


Message on a Paper

by 1dmakingmestrong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitter Louis, Chatting & Messaging, Coming Out, Employee Harry, Fluff and Angst, Football | Soccer Coach Louis Tomlinson, Guitarist Harry Styles, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Violence, Physiotherapist Louis, Psychologist Harry Styles, Sexuality Crisis, Social Media, Sort of marriage proposal, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, University, candy shop, sort of kid fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dmakingmestrong/pseuds/1dmakingmestrong
Summary: En un intento desesperado por hallar a la mujer perfecta y descartar aquella hipótesis de sus amigos sobre su "incierta sexualidad", Louis decide enviarle un mensaje anónimo a la hermosa chica que visualiza en una tienda de dulces. Al menos eso cree.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Estoy pasando mis obras de wattpad hacia aquí, porque por algún motivo pensé que era buena idea.   
> Si alguien está leyendo esto, muchas gracias! 
> 
> Con respecto a las etiquetas sobre violencia/violencia pasada, la escena se encuentra en el capítulo 19 y no está detallada, es mención a algo pasado. Pero lo aclaro para que no agarre a nadie desprevenido.

\- ¡Abie! 

Su corazón bombeó con fuerza mientras corría apresurado por el angosto pasillo, sus pies rechinaban atolondrados en la sonora madera del piso. 

Estaba seguro de haber dejado a la niña en su cama, así como lo estaba también de no colocar el seguro en la puerta principal.

Descendió la escalera de a dos escalones. No había tardado tanto en buscar el libro de princesas, era imposible que la pequeña se haya escapado en aquellos pocos minutos.

Era imposible perder a una criatura de ocho años en su propia casa.

\- Abie, princesa, creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo con eso de que las escondidas eran basura.

Sabía que era ilógico, pero incluso así se recostó sobre el suelo y recorrió con la vista cada recoveco bajo los muebles.

\- ¿Qué haces allí?

Saltó por la inesperada y ahora reconfortante vocecita.

\- No, ¿qué haces tú aquí? –se levantó con rapidez y cruzó sus brazos-. ¿No deberías estar en tu siesta?

\- Fui por mi cartera –inexistente obviedad cubriendo su frase-. Iremos por dulces.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Quién es el niñero aquí?

\- Tu madre. Tú eres el suplente y obedecerás mis ordenes si no quieres que le cuente a mi mami que me has perdido de vista. 

Alzó una ceja y enfrentó con su azul mirada la celeste de la niña.

\- Oh, claro ¿Usarás el dinero que te paga el diablo por representarlo aquí en la tierra? –ironizó sin importarle su infantil comportamiento.

\- Usaré el que hay en tu billetera.

\- No lo has... -tanteó su cuerpo y corroboró que efectivamente lo había hecho.

\- La tiraré al retrete si no me llevas por dulces.

Agradecía ser hijo único. Simplemente no congeniaba con los niños, Abie era una prueba contundente de ello. Conocía a la pequeña desde su nacimiento y todavía no lograban entablar una agradable relación.

x

\- ¿Qué diferencia hay, exactamente? –cuestionó Louis frotando su cara con nerviosismo.

Llevaban diez minutos reloj frente a la misma góndola y su paciencia comenzaba a evaporarse.

\- Que éstas son ositos y éstas tiburones –informó indignada.

Bufó, no iba a explicarle que el sabor era el mismo. No discutiría con alguien menor que él, por lo menos no dentro de una tienda. Tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse.

Por ejemplo, su vida amorosa. Su última novia, de tres meses de duración, decidió dejarlo en pleno acto sexual. No la culpaba, después de todo, él no estaba siendo funcional en la cama. Nunca lo era cuando se trataba de ella. Aparentemente, su cuerpo había decidido traicionarlo. 

Él también se mandaría al infierno. Podría ser su culpa esta vez, sin embargo, no lo fue en las cinco rupturas anteriores y ese era el motivo que lo tenía sin poder conciliar el sueño, sus relaciones poco duraderas.

A diferencia de sus amigos, quienes ponían en duda su heterosexualidad, él consideraba que su error era ir detrás de la primer mujer que le resultase atractiva en lugar de detenerse a conocer a la persona y entablar un vínculo serio.

\- Lo tengo, me quedaré con los ositos –Abie chilló tras él y tomó su mano con la intención de arrastrarlo hacia la caja.

Se dejó guiar mientras sonreía en todas las direcciones posibles en caso de estar siendo observado por alguien. Entonces la vio, estaba dialogando un poco más allá con un empleado.

La chica era sencilla, de ondulado cabello rubio y diminuta, pero trabajada figura.

Su imaginación se apresuró a crear. Estaba seguro que esta era su única oportunidad.

\- Abie, ¿traes contigo tu libreta y colores?

La niña asintió hacia él sin interés. Se encontraba demasiado ocupada en seleccionar caramelos como para detenerse a cuestionarlo.

Tomó el rosado papel y garabateó decidido. Una bonita frase y su número telefónico harían el trabajo. 

\- Disculpa, ¿podrías entregarle esto a aquella persona de...

El chico tras la caja lo observó risueño y miró en la misma dirección que él ante su falta de palabras.

\- ¿Cabello rizado? –Louis asintió agradecido de ser interpretado sin necesidad de explicarse-. Claro, lo haré.

Sonrió, pagó lo suyo y se aseguró de retirarse con Abie a su lado antes de que su mensaje se entregara.

Si todo salía como lo planeado, entablaría una relación apropiada con una chica bonita antes de verla personalmente. Entonces tendría sus preocupaciones resultas y las bocas de sus amigos cerradas.


	2. Uno

\- Es guapo -Niall finalmente se había animado a hablar.

Harry llevaba cinco minutos colocando en su lugar las nuevas paletas en forma de corazón mientras el rubio deambulaba a su alrededor y lo observaba de reojo con aquella mirada que prometía salirse con la suya.

Harry optó por ignorarlo y tarareó concentrado en su trabajo. Luego Niall se colocó al otro lado del estante y sonrió de forma amplia con los brazos cruzados y la barbilla descansando sobre el dorso de sus manos. 

\- ¿Tienes un nuevo vecino? -cuestionó Harry con inocencia.

\- Vamos, sabes a qué me refiero.

\- No, no lo sé -negó colocando la última paleta en su lugar. 

Sintió los pasos de su amigo tras él incluso hasta dentro del depósito, donde se deshizo de las cajas ya vacías de mercancía.

\- El chico del mensaje –gruñó Niall con molestia por tener que aclararlo.

Sonrió antes de voltear hacia Niall y lo pasó de largo para regresar a su puesto.

Sabía que aquel era el motivo de aquella persecución, llevaba el arrugado papel en su bolsillo trasero desde hace dos semanas y estaba sorprendido que su conversación sobre el tema haya demorado tanto tiempo.

Se encogió de hombros como respuesta, no había visto al misterioso chico y tampoco se puso en contacto con él.

\- ¿Qué? –Niall se le colocó delante y obstruyó su paso-. ¿No has hablado con él?

\- ¿Debo hacerlo?

\- ¡Por Dios, Harry! Si yo tuviera un admirador secreto, habría hecho hasta volantes para pegar por la ciudad.

\- Eso es porque tú no sabes lo que es poseer sentido común.

\- No me ofendes –negó suavizando su expresión-. Lo hago por ti. Él parecía un buen chico, muy seguro de lo que hacía y muy guapo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no es un violador? -cuestionó. 

Niall giró los ojos con fastidio.

\- Claro, lo es y te deja su móvil para que luego te sea fácil localizarlo desde la comisaría.

\- Si estaba tan seguro de esto, ¿por qué no se acercó hasta mí?

\- ¿Porque así es más romántico?

\- Niall –se quejó logrando esquivar su cuerpo-. Es tu turno –canturreó mientras señalaba a dos pequeñas niñas y su madre en la parte delantera de la tienda.

Se internó en el rincón más alejado del rubio y su escrutadora mirada.

Tomó el rectángulo rosado entre sus manos para observarlo con ansiedad. Eran incontables las veces que tecleó en su móvil, borró el mensaje y arrojó lejos el aparato.

Admitía que entablar una relación anónima llamaba su atención. Ser tú mismo en un diálogo anónimo con una persona, sin padecer los nervios que conllevaba hacerlo cara a cara, era tentador. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en el motivo para proceder de aquella forma.

Harry era abiertamente homosexual y no había sido fácil. Costó rechazos, humillaciones, años de sufrimiento... Pero ahí estaba, orgulloso de quién era.

Que un chico le envíe una confesión anónima lo llevaba a pensar que deseaba esconderse y él hace mucho tiempo optó por terminar con aquellas relaciones.

No iba a sufrir por ningún cobarde más.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué conservaba el papel?

Lo agitó en el aire y mordió su labio con indecisión.

**_"Bonito papel ¿Son las princesas de Disney sonriendo en la parte inferior?"_ **

Pulsó enviar sin mirar y devolvió ambos objetos a lo más profundo de sus pantalones. Agradeció que su horario laboral acabara de finalizar.

Desprendió su delantal y lo estampó sobre el rostro de Niall para no darle tiempo a hablar.

\- ¡Nos vemos mañana, Ni!

Se alejó entre risas e ignoró los insultos de su amigo. Colocó sus audífonos con el propósito de evitar pensar en si su móvil vibraba o no de camino a casa.

No lo hizo y creyó que jamás lo haría después de haberse tardado tanto en contestar.

Lo más probable era que el chico no lo recodaba o simplemente no le importaba tanto como aparentaba. Después de todo, si realmente quería conocerlo, podría haber ido por él a la tienda.

Salió de la ducha convencido en acostarse y no despertar hasta la mañana siguiente. No esperaba encontrarse con la pantalla de su móvil iluminada con cuatro mensajes nuevos.

**_"Respondiste..."_ **

**_"Creí que nunca lo harías"_ **

**_"¡Oye! ¡No era mío!"_ **

**_"Hola :) x"_ **


	3. Dos

**_"¿Manchester United o Manchester City? Cuidado con tu respuesta."_ **

Tecleó velozmente con sonrisa de por medio, sin embargo, se vio obligado a borrar su patética felicidad cuando divisó la mueca burlona en el rostro de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué? –cuestionó procurando no sonar a la defensiva.

\- Eso dímelo tú –sonrió Liam doblando su cuello en una falsa expresión de agrado-. No sé con quién planeas acostarte esta noche, pero me temo que debo arruinar tus planes. No volverás a dejarme solo con el entrenamiento, Louis. 

\- Detén tu acelerada cabeza. Estoy haciendo lo que tú y Zayn creen correcto.

\- ¿Descubrir qué sucede contigo antes de seguir intentando hallar el amor sobre el colchón de una extraña todas las noches? –cuestionó escupiendo ironía en cada palabra.

\- Conocer a la persona antes que a su cuerpo –elevó sus cejas en un gesto petulante. 

\- Explícate, mi querido genio.

Liam estiró sus piernas sobre la mesa de café frente a ellos y cogió un paquete de papas fritas. 

\- Hablaré con ella de forma anónima, ya sabes –buscó la manera de ser breve pero conciso-. Cosas triviales, alguna que otra profunda conversación –se encogió de hombros y chasqueó la lengua-. Conocer de nosotros antes de querer vernos personalmente y llevar la relación a otro nivel.

\- Y haces esto porque... -incitó Liam. 

Su móvil vibró aumentado su ansiedad. Ansiedad que no estaba al tanto de poseer hasta que su respuesta por fin llegó y obligó a que su atención se desviara hacia el teléfono en sus manos.

**_"¿Qué tal si digo Liverpool?... United ¿Es esta una pregunta realmente crucial?"_ **

Sonrió y se preparó a contestar, pero la aceitosa mano de Liam cubrió su pantalla.

\- Mi respuesta, Louis.

\- Ustedes consideran que debo dejar de ir detrás de un buen físico y entablar al menos una conversación con anterioridad. Bueno, conoceré a esta chica y en caso de que me resulte interesante la invitaré a salir. Repetiré el proceso hasta hallar a la indicada.

\- Eres tú el que cree eso, nosotros somos quienes apostamos a que estás cometiendo un error de género. ¿Recuerdas?

\- Olvídalo, Liam, hemos dicho que no hablaríamos de esto. ¿Podrían sólo escucharme cuando hablo? ¡Sé lo que siento, no necesito que nadie me lo diga!

\- De acuerdo, lo siento – Liam levantó sus manos en un rendido gesto-. ¿Puedo saber cómo obtuviste su número?

\- Verás –se removió en su asiento. Estaba orgulloso de su idea-. La vi en una tienda de dulces a pocas calles de aquí. Escribí una nota para ella y la misma fue entregada por un empleado. ¿Adivina qué? Tardó dos semanas, pero finalmente respondió.

Se apoderó de su móvil dando por finalizada la discusión. Sus dedos parecían volar por el teclado en su pantalla. 

**_"Eso hubiera sido el final de nuestra conversación. Así de crucial. ¿Te gusta el fútbol, entonces?"_ **

Levantó la cabeza y olvidó por qué estaba feliz. Liam tenía aquella mueca de error en su rostro junto a la mirada sentida que colocaba cuando no quería estar apeando por algo, pero igual lo estaba.

\- Lou, tú has visto a la chica, te gusta. Esto no tiene sentido.

Parpadeó confundido y buscó entre sus pensamientos la respuesta correcta.

\- Eso es algo a mi favor, ayudará para hacer equivalencias. Llegado el momento, sabré si sólo deseo verla para llevarla a mi cama o hay algo más. Si te hace sentir mejor, en realidad no recuerdo mucho su aspecto.

No mentía. Si cerraba los ojos e intentaba recrear la escena, solamente podía escuchar la estridente voz de Abie. Estaba confundido, en su recuerdo el cabello de la chica era rubio, pero entonces la imagen se desdibujaba y todo lo que veía era un castaño suave. Sí estaba seguro de su altura, tenía piernas largas y aproximadamente media cabeza por encima de él.

Creía haber visto una figura trabajada y frágil, sin embargo, en lugar de ella acudía a su memoria un cuerpo fuerte y doblemente trabajado.

Su rostro era un enigma, vio calidez entrelazada con bondad. Luminosas sonrisas acompañadas de bondadosas miradas. Rosas pálidos y brillantes.

Nada nítido. Todo contrastante.

\- ¿Puedo saber cómo se llama?

\- " _H_ " –Liam lo observó confundido al mismo tiempo que su móvil vibraba una vez más-. Dice estar en desventaja dado que no me conoce, prefiere mantener ciertos _"cuidados"._

Fracasó en su intento por mirar el rostro de su amigo mientras hablaba. Estaba más interesado en su teléfono que en dialogar y esta vez sí dio por zanjado el tema.

**_"Lo amo. Me refiero a amarlo desde la tribuna con un refresco en mano. No sirvo para jugarlo."_ **

Soltó una carcajada y escuchó a sus espaldas la puerta siendo cerrada por Liam.


	4. Tres

**_"H, alguna vez has tenido que lidiar con una niña que diariamente se niega a dormir su siesta?"_ **

Releyó el mensaje una, dos, cinco veces seguidas. Había algo en aquella **_"H"_** al principio de la oración que lograba remover en su interior una cálida incertidumbre.

Se preguntaba cómo lucía el sujeto al otro lado de la pantalla. Quizá si Niall se lo hubiera descrito podría al menos especular sobre cómo era su voz y de qué forma sonaba su nombre pronunciado por él.

**_"Sí. De hecho, dediqué un verano completo en cuidar a dos niñas para poder comprar una guitarra. ¿Has probado con cuentos o canciones?"_ **

\- Entonces sí te contactaste con él.

La coordinación estuvo por primera vez de su lado permitiendo que ataje su móvil en el aire y lo salve de un duro golpe contra el suelo.

Volteó hacia un Niall excesivamente feliz. Su amigo movía los brazos hacia delante y atrás. Se recordó a sí mismo de cinco años agitando con orgullo aquel cuento del gato con sombrero que su madre finalmente accedió a comprarle.

\- No hace falta que respondas, estoy de humor y lo dejaré pasar. He venido a invitarte a salir –prosiguió Niall ensanchando todavía más su sonrisa.

\- Lo siento, no eres mi tipo.

Apenas giró sintió la mano de Niall impactar contra su coronilla. Se quejó y frotó la zona golpeada. 

\- Tú tampoco el mío. Y ese, mi querido feo y torpe Harry, es el punto.

Su amigo ignoró el trabajo que realizaba sobre las paletas de chocolate y cogió dos para ellos. Luego tomó con su mano libre el borde de su suéter y lo arrastró hasta los taburetes en la barra de malteadas.

\- Stan me presentó a un hermoso chico. Saldremos juntos y yo debo ir acompañado por alguien que se note no sea mi tipo. No podemos confundir al hermoso chico.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Hace algunas semanas atrás –apretó la paleta entre sus dedos. Probablemente no se estaba dando cuenta de estar destrozando una mercadería. Quiso sacarle una foto, Niall nunca sentía nervios.

\- Me refiero a cuándo es dicha salida.

El par celeste se abrió hacia él. Brilló primero en sorpresa y luego en alegría.

\- ¿Irás? Hoy, es hoy en la noche -brincó en su lugar y arrojó sobre el mostrador el derretido chocolate.

\- Bueno, si admites que en realidad me necesitas allí porque temes ir solo, sí.

\- Se lo diré a cada cliente el día de hoy.

Niall se inclinó sobre él y dejó un sonoro beso en su mejilla antes de correr en dirección al hombre recién ingresado en la tienda. Realmente temía que Niall le dijese aquello.

La vibración en su bolsillo le ahorro la comprobación del hecho.

**_"¿Dos, es eso saludable? Cuentos, ¡Cientos de ellos! Canciones, no todos tenemos esas cualidades. ¿Te dedicas a la música, H?"_ **

Se removió hasta acurrucarse lo humanamente posible sobre un taburete. Era una tarde lluviosa de verano y su cuerpo pedía seguir aquella conversación desde la comodidad de su cama, arropado hasta el cuello.

**_"No exactamente, estudio psicología. ¿Qué hay de ti, L? ¿Duermes niñas el tiempo completo o sólo un tanto de él?"_ **

\- Si mi padre fuera el dueño de este lugar, te dejaría irte antes para ahorrarte el papelón de sonreír hacia la pantalla de un teléfono en público.

Esta vez su móvil no voló por los aires, en su lugar lo hicieron las risas de la clientela y la voz de Stan. No supo cuándo llegó, pero el chico estaba allí para avergonzarlo un tanto más.

\- Tu padre es el dueño, Niall -acotó divertido. 

\- Tienes razón, sin embargo ¿No se ve Harold adorable con el rostro colorado?

Caminó entre tropezones hasta el par de adolescentes que esperaban ser atendidos. Se cruzó antes con una señora que lo miró con dulzura, casi pena.

Intentó ignorar el audible y constante zumbido proveniente del teléfono.

Su cuerpo entero se consumía en inquietud cuando por fin Niall se compadeció de él y lo liberó veinte minutos antes del cierre, no sin antes gritar que pasaría por él en la noche. 

Se dejó caer sobre el sillón, estaba demasiado ansioso como para llegar a su habitación.

Eran 3 los mensajes esperando por él.

**_"Louis, soy Louis. Quiero leerte decir mi nombre, H"_ **

**_"Un tanto de él, por suerte. Soy preparador físico en un equipo de fútbol. Estudio kinesiología"_ **

**_"¿Prometes no analizarme y tocar alguna vez la guitarra para mí, H?"_ **

No entendía por qué su corazón se aceleraba y efectivamente aquella tonta sonrisa crecía en su rostro. Se trataba de un simple desconocido que aparentemente era guapo y estaba interesado en él, feo y torpe Harry.

**_"Lo prometo, Lou"_ **

Tamborileó los dedos sobre el celular, mordió su labio e incluso cerró los ojos.

No se iba, aquella inhibición seguía presente enviando vergüenza a cada poro de su piel.

**_"Bonito nombre, por cierto"_ **

Tiró el móvil lejos de él y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. 


	5. Cuatro

Estiró el cuello y revisó la pantalla de su móvil. El mensaje seguía allí, lo único que debía hacer era enviarlo.

Era neutro, algo intermedio a su urgencia por continuar con la conversación y la necesidad porque parezca casual.

**Lou**

**"¿Has probado el arroz cantonés? Nunca lo hagas, H."**

Esperaría cinco minutos, tal vez diez, si no había respuesta se iría a dormir. Porque querer hablar con "H" estaba bien, pero desvelarse por ello era otro asunto.

No tener planes un viernes por la noche no justificaba el hecho de recostarse en su cama para pensar en una bonita persona al otro lado del teléfono.

Ocho minutos después la pantalla se iluminó.

**H**

**"Gracias por la advertencia, Lou. ¿Debo suponer que te has quedado sin cena?"**

**"¿Es esta tu forma de iniciar una conversación? ¿O en verdad el arroz es tan terrible?"**

**Lou**

**"¿Importa? Si no puedes hablar ahora lo entenderé :)"**

Cuando el arrepentimiento por su acelerada respuesta llegó a su cuerpo, también lo hizo la respuesta de _"H"._

Se recostó y descubrió en el reflejo del móvil la involuntaria sonrisa en su rostro.

Había algo en hablar con _"H"_ que lo removía de su zona de confort. No en un mal sentido, sin embargo.

La inquietud por conocer más de la persona detrás de los mensajes lo obligaba a permanecer en un incómodo estado de ansiedad. Luego descendía de forma abrupta cuando la conversación fluía.

**H**

**"Puedo hacerlo. De hecho, creí fallecer de aburrimiento antes de tu mensaje. Mi mejor amigo me arrastró a su cita. Estoy dentro de un reservado con la única compañía de una cerveza."**

**Lou**

**"Hay situaciones peores, ¿sabes? Como estar acostado un viernes en la noche, por ejemplo."**

**H**

**"Y quedarte sin cena."**

**Lou**

**"Avísame cuando deba reírme."**

De todas formar se rio, incluso sabiendo que no era gracioso. 

**"¿U2 o Coldplay?"**

Envió a velocidad, temiendo que su último mensaje lo deje sin respuesta.

**H**

**"¿Qué? Coldplay."**

**Lou**

**"¿Té o café?"**

**H**

**"Café en la mañana, té en la noche."**

**Lou**

**"¿Qué hay por la tarde?... ¿Con o sin azúcar?"**

**H**

**"Lou, ¿qué es lo que realmente deseas preguntar?"**

Mordisqueó su labio inferior con indecisión. Trataba de asociar aquella imagen que tenía de la hermosa chica en la tienda con la persona detrás de las palabras.

Sentía que le faltaba una pieza, que a cada nuevo mensaje se le borroneaba un tanto más el recuerdo de la atractiva figura femenina.

No lograba descifrar si aquello era positivo o negativo.

**Lou**

**"No lo sé, intento saber más de ti."**

**"¿Cuántos años tienes?"**

**H**

**"20"**

**Lou**

**"22"**

Creyó que aquello era todo por hoy hasta que el teléfono vibró cinco minutos después.

**H**

**"Lou, ¿puedo preguntar algo yo?"**

**Lou**

**"Claro."**

Esta vez los minutos fueron siete. Aunque no estuvo al tanto, podría jurar que _"H"_ estaba escribiendo y borrando sucesivamente. 

**H**

**"¿Por qué has decidido hacer esto? Contactarte conmigo, quiero decir."**

No era el _"¿Dulce o salado?"_ que creyó recibiría y ahora sí sentía incomodidad. Deseaba regresar a su zona de confort.

Sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero todo era confusión en su cabeza. 

**Lou**

**"¿Sinceramente? Supongo que apenas te vi deseé conocerte, pero no podía simplemente acercarme y hablar contigo. Tiendo a arruinar las cosas y esta vez necesitaba que sea distinto."**

No era completamente verdad. Tampoco era completamente mentira.

Descartaba la posibilidad de una respuesta, pero nuevamente allí estaba su celular vibrando entre sus manos.

**H**

**"Con azúcar, tres cucharadas."**

Sonrió, esta vez voluntariamente.


	6. Cinco

**"Fue penal, ¿cierto?"**

Dejó caer el móvil sobre sus muslos y se esforzó por pegarlos todavía más a su pecho. Estaba avergonzado y deseaba poder ocultarse detrás de ellos. 

Siempre era Louis quien iniciaba las conversaciones. A veces de forma cotidiana, otras cuando ya se había dado por vencido y creía que nada llegaría ese día.

Sus ganas de hablar con el chico no eran nuevas, sin embargo, sí lo era la necesidad de ser él quien diera el primer paso.

Y aquello lo avergonzaba porque quizá Louis no sentía las mismas ganas que él de hablarle. Quizá por eso el reloj marcaba las diez de la noche en punto y su teléfono no había sonado en todo el día.

Lo avergonzaba y lo asustaba. Eso era, miedo.

Unió las puntas de sus pies e intentó que se adentraran más en el sofá. Mordió su labio para evitar soltar el quejido que pugnó por salir ante el forzado movimiento.

O ante la falta de respuesta a su estúpido mensaje, no estaba seguro. 

Restaban cinco minutos del segundo tiempo. Él realmente estaba siguiendo con la vista al árbitro del partido en espera de aquel momento en el que coge la pelota y hace sonar el silbato.

La pantalla del televisor se volvió negra y se pudo ver a sí mismo reflejado mientras pestañeaba con confusión. 

No tardó en descubrir cuál fue el problema cuando su mejor amigo habló.

\- Escupe –Niall agitaba el mando a distancia en sus manos. 

Intentó ser discreto. Fracasó, aparentemente.

\- ¿Por qué apagaste? Te perderás el final.

\- Vamos 2-0 arriba, no hay mucho que ellos puedan hacer. ¿Me dirás o debo adivinar?

\- Es Louis –reconoció trazando irregulares patrones sobre el cuero del sofá con la yema de su dedo índice.

\- ¿Qué hay con él?

\- Nada malo, es... No sé cómo debo sentirme.

\- Explícame, lindo y torpe Harry.

\- Es extraño. No lo conozco, pero siento que es alguien con quien puedes hablar. Cualquier cosa que sucede, irrelevante o no, tengo la necesidad de contárselo y saber qué dirá él sobre ello. Es espontáneo y me hace reír.

Niall soltó una carcajada y estiró la mano izquierda para desordenar sus rizos.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? –cuestionó sonriente.

\- Que no sé cómo se siente él, Ni. ¿Y si todo es un juego? A veces me encuentro pensando en qué pasaría si acordáramos vernos en persona. ¿Qué sucede si no funciona? Que tal si es una de esas personas con las que pierdes algo de tiempo enviándote mensajes y luego la borras de tus contactos porque ya no recuerdas quién es.

\- ¿Tú quieres conocerlo y que funcione, cariño?

\- ¿Él lo quiere?

\- No lo sé -respondió Niall. 

\- Tampoco yo y creo que tampoco él lo sabe. ¿Lo ves? No sé de qué va esto. No comprendo cómo debo actuar y sentirme al respecto.

\- Oh -se movió hacia él y lo envolvió en sus brazos-, mi pequeño Harry. ¿Por qué no dejas que las cosas continúen su curso? No te cuestiones acerca de ello, siente lo que tu cuerpo quiera sentir sin colocar barreras de por medio. De todas formas, no hay nada que puedas hacer en contra de un sentimiento.

Asintió antes de descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Niall. 

\- Debo ir a casa ya y tú debes dormir porque si mañana no abrimos la tienda a horario mi padre nos matará. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? –Niall apretó el abrazo y colocó un beso en su frente. 

\- No, estoy bien –negó-. Gracias, Ni.

Niall sonrió, se separó del abrazo y lanzó alguna advertencia sobre ir directo a la cama antes de cerrar la puerta de su departamento tras él. 

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Decidió que limpiaría mañana, ahora mismo necesitaba cobijarse y eso haría.

Se demoró más de lo necesario en cepillar sus dientes mientras ignoraba por completo las vibraciones que el móvil producía en el pequeño bolsillo de su short deportivo. Podía jurar que era Niall con más advertencias y quería hacerle creer que ya estaba dormido. 

La sorpresa llegó cuando al intentar dejar el móvil sobre el escritorio de su habitación, notó el luminoso **"Lou"** destellando en la pantalla.

**Lou 22:50**

**"¿Estabas viendo el partido?"**

**"¿Puedes creer que mi madre me ha obligado a cenar junto a ella sin televisor de por medio? Estoy realmente enojado"**

**"Siento demorar en contestar, H. Era mi turno de lavar los platos. ¿Estás durmiendo? Espero no despertarte"**

Se dejó caer sobre el colchón, se apresuró a cubrirse con las mantas e ignoró el tirón en su mejilla por la enorme sonrisa.

**H 23:00**

**"Lo hacía. Creo que es un bonito gesto de tu madre el querer dialogar contigo en lugar de hipnotizarse con la pantalla chica. No me has despertado, Lou"**

**Lou 23:01**

**"Buen punto"**

**"Hola, H. ¿Cómo has estado hoy?"**

**H 23:02**

**"Hola, Lou. Bien, ¿y tú?"**

**Lou 23:04**

**"Bueno, creo que esta es la mejor parte de mi día, en realidad"**

**H 23:04**

**"¿Sucedió algo malo?"**

**Lou 23:05**

**"Mi amigo se enfureció conmigo por faltar una vez más al entrenamiento. Debí ser niñero nuevamente y él no lo creyó"**

**H 23:06**

**"¿Y eso por qué?"**

**Lou 23:09**

**"Solía quedarme dormido por salir de fiesta o quedar con alguien y perder la noción del tiempo"**

**H 23:15**

**"Oh... Uh... ¿Vives con tu madre, entonces?"**

**Lou 23:15**

**"¿Te reirás de mí?**

**H 23:16**

**"Claro que no"**

**Lou 23:17**

**"Lo hago. Somos sólo ella y yo. No podría dejarla"**

**H 23:18**

**"Eso es muy bonito de tu parte"**

**Lou 23:18**

**"Gracias. ¿Qué hay de ti, H?"**

**H 23:19**

**"He venido aquí a estudiar. Mamá y mi hermana continúan en Cheshire"**

**Lou 23:20**

**"¿Volverás allí al graduarte?"**

**H 23:21**

**"No he pensado en ello"**

**Lou 23:21**

**"Oh"**

**"H, ¿estoy quitándote tiempo de sueño?"**

**H 23:22**

**"Descuida"**

**Lou 23:22**

**"Oh, Dios. ¿Debes levantarte temprano?"**

**H 23:23**

**"No exactamente. Mi compañero es quien se encarga de abrir la tienda. Puedo llegar tarde"**

**Lou 23:23**

**"¡H! ¿Por qué no mencionaste que debías trabajar?"**

**"¿No ibas a decirlo si a mí no se me daba por preguntar, cierto?"**

**"Duérmete. Te hablaré mañana cuando despierte"**

Esperó, dos, tres, cinco minutos para asegurarse que aquella era la despedida, pero un nuevo mensaje entró.

**Lou 23:33**

**"H, ¿sigues aquí?"**

**H 23:33**

**"Sí, Lou"**

**Lou 23:34**

**"Duerme bien, H. x"**

**H 23:35**

**"Duerme bien, Lou x"**

**Lou 23:59**

**"H, en verdad quería decir que esta fue la mejor parte de mi día xx"**


	7. Seis

**Lou 13:00**

**"Estoy seguro que has despertado hace demasiado tiempo, pero prometí hablar contigo cuando despertara y... Buenos días, H, espero hayas tenido una gran mañana. Volveré aquí cuando termine el entrenamiento xx"**

\- Deja esa mierda y sal al campo, Louis.

Su cuerpo se sobresaltó y al saltar colisionó contra la estantería sobre él. Frotó su cabeza al tiempo que volteaba en dirección al enfurecido Liam, quien se marchó antes de que pudiera articular un amigable _"¡Hola!"_

Lo único que tenían en común con el castaño era el amor por el fútbol. Para lo demás, funcionaba uno como antítesis del otro.

Él era despreocupado, Liam sumamente meticuloso. Él prefería el rock, Liam el pop. Él tomaba el té solo, Liam con tres cucharadas de azúcar. Él odiaba las matemáticas, Liam las amaba. Él huía de los problemas, Liam los enfrentaba y solucionaba. Él no deseaba regresar a su pasado, Liam insistía día a día con desenterrar los recuerdos.

Frotó su entrecejo, cerró la taquilla con más fuerza de la necesaria y trotó hacia el cúmulo de adolescentes esperándolo.

Por sobre todas las cosas, Liam era profesional. Sabía que al finalizar la práctica sería el momento en el que sus verdaderas diferencias salieran a la luz.

Con aquel pensamiento en mente, se aseguró de ingresar en el vestuario una vez que su amigo esté bajo las duchas.

Se dejó caer sobre la banca de madera, bebió un largo trago de agua y cogió ansioso su móvil. Su corazón latió emocionado ante el aviso de mensajes sin leer.

**H 13:08**

**"Deseo poder despertar contigo"**

**"¡Lo siento por eso! Estaba refiriéndome a la misma hora que tú"**

**"...Oh, Dios. Buenos días, Lou xx"**

Soltó una carcajada e ignoró las curiosas y confusas miradas sobre él.

\- Pareces alegre –reconoció la voz de Zayn a su lado. Movió su dedo índice para indicarle que en un minuto estaría con él. El moreno negó sonriente y continuó hojeando el libro que traía en sus manos.

**Lou 15:00**

**"Me siento un poco decepcionado"**

**"¿Cómo está siendo tu día?"**

**H 15:01**

**"Oh, cállate, ha sido demasiada vergüenza por hoy"**

**"Una niña de aproximadamente diez años me ha llamado incompetente por no distinguir un chocolate relleno con fresa, de uno relleno con cereza. Si me olvido de ella, estoy teniendo un día genial. ¿Qué hay de ti?"**

**Lou 15:02**

**"¿Te avergüenza dormir conmigo? Mi corazón duele"**

**H 15:03**

**"¡Louis! Por favor..."**

**Lou 15:04**

**"Hey, no fui yo la persona que declaró desear dormir juntos"**

**"Pagaría por ver el rubor en tu rostro"**

**H 15:04**

**"¿Qué? Oh... Avísame cuando acabes de avergonzarme"**

**Lou 15:05**

**"Lo siento, lo siento. Sólo bromeaba "**

**"H, ¿No te has ido, cierto? Lo siento, bebé"**

" **Mi día, a diferencia del tuyo, se pone cada vez peor. Debo arreglar las cosas con mi amigo. Deséame suerte"**

" **Por cierto, es esa una niña muy fea y culta. A mis diez años yo no estaba al tanto de aquella palabra"**

\- ¿Ya te has acostado con ella? -el tono implementado por Liam rozaba lo cínico.

Suspiró agradecido por la rapidez con la que se vaciaban los vestuarios. Quizá Liam había tardado lo suficiente para darles privacidad.

Zayn interrumpió su lectura y pestañeó confundido hacia ellos. 

\- Liam, realmente me ha tocado cuidar de Abie. No te he mentido.

\- Te creo. ¿Cambia eso las cosas? Sigues mintiendo. Mientes, Louis, lo haces todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Es por ella? –agitó su móvil en el aire-. La respuesta es no, no estuve con ella.

\- ¡Es por ti! ¿Por qué no puedes ser sincero contigo mismo?

\- ¿Por qué vuelves sobre eso? Es como si rayaras un filoso fierro sobre mi cicatriz deseoso por ver salir la sangre nuevamente.

\- Lou –musitó dando un masaje a cada lado de su cabeza-, intento que seas feliz.

\- No podré serlo si cuestionas cada uno de mis actos. Escucha, Liam, siento que _"H"_ puede hacerme feliz. ¿Podríamos darle una oportunidad? Si esto no funciona, prometo sentarme y escuchar todo lo que tienes para decirme.

Liam asintió con poca, casi ninguna, convicción.

\- De acuerdo –comenzó Zayn intentando sonar relajado-. ¿Qué tal si les cuento lo adorable y precioso que es mi chico?

\- ¿Tu chico? –Liam rio arrojando una toalla sobre su rostro-. ¿Así de rápido sucedió todo?

\- Bueno, será mi chico pronto. Eso espero, al menos. 

Las voces de sus amigos se volvieron lejanas al momento de regresar su atención a la pantalla iluminada del pequeño dispositivo. Necesitaba alejarse y regresar a su zona de confort, a su despreocupación frente a los problemas.

**H 15:08**

**"No me he ido, atendía a un cliente"**

**"Suerte entonces, mi Lou"**

Su pecho se infló con fuerza y su corazón bombeó apresurado. Aquel _"mi"_ lo desestabilizaba, encendía en su interior una electricidad que lo recorría dejando a su paso un sentido de identidad y de pertenencia que no lograba interpretar, pero que era reconfortante.

**Lou 15:20**

**"Gracias, fue mejor de lo que esperaba"**

**"H, si pudieras dejar todo ahora mismo, ¿a dónde elegirías escapar?"**

**H 15:21**

**"No lo sé. A una playa desierta, probablemente"**

**"¿Estás bien?"**

**Lou 15:22**

**"Tú serías mi opción. Elegiría ir contigo"**

**H 15:22**

**"Lou..."**

**"No lo dije la otra vez, pero también eres la mejor parte de mi día"**

Cogió su bolso e inclinó la cabeza en dirección a sus amigos, no muy seguro si le devolvieron el saludo o lo llamaron por su nombre. Daba igual, no intentaron detenerlo y él había rogado que no lo hicieran.

**Lou 15:30**

**"¿H?"**

**H 15:30**

**"¿Sí, Lou?"**

**Lou 15:35**

**"Quiero verte"**


	8. Siete

Quitó la batería de su móvil por tercera vez en el día, a veces se tildaba y... _"H"_ no respondió ayer.

Consideró que diez minutos estaban bien, quizá media hora, pero no un día.

Un día dejaba en claro que _"H"_ no deseaba conocerlo, que tal vez él malinterpretó las cosas y no existían posibilidades de proseguir con la relación. Definitivamente solo él sentía aquel hormigueo cargado de ansiedad y felicidad en el cuerpo cada un nuevo mensaje.

No había pensado con claridad, aparentemente no era el momento. Sin embargo, se sentía tan malditamente necesario en la monotonía de su vida.

**Lou 18:00**

**"H, siento lo de ayer. Entiendo si no quieres lo mismo. Fue un segundo de debilidad, tuve un día tan malo que sólo necesitaba estar con alguien que me hiciera sentir bien"**

**"¿Podríamos olvidar y continuar igual que antes?"**

Se rindió pasada la hora. Estaba dispuesto a darse una ducha y llamar a Liam. Dejaría de huir, escapar de la realidad ya no era una solución.

Entonces, su móvil sonó. 

En otras circunstancias estaría dispuesto a limpiar el agua que caía de su cabello directo a la pantalla del móvil, no ahora con mensajes de _"H"_ abriéndose frente a él.

**H 19:15**

**"Yo soy quien lo siente, estás hablando con alguien demasiado cobarde"**

**"También quiero verte y tengo tanto miedo"**

**"Uh... ¿Todavía quieres, Lou?"**

**Lou 19:20**

**"¿Hablas en serio? Oh Dios, H, estaba sintiéndome terriblemente fatal"**

**"Sí quiero, claro que lo hago"**

**H 19:21**

**"¿Me perdonas?"**

**"¿Qué puedo hacer para que lo hagas?"**

**Lou 19:21**

**"No tengo nada que perdonar. No debes hacer nada"**

**"Pero si insistes..."**

**"Acepta cenar conmigo"**

**H 19:22**

**"De acuerdo. Di cuando"**

**Lou 19:23**

**"¿De verdad?"**

**"Hoy"**

**H 19:25**

**"¿Bromeas?"**

**Lou 19:26**

**"Oh vamos, ¿te has acobardado una vez más?"**

**"Funciono espontáneamente, H. No sirvo para crear planes a futuro. ¿Qué sucede si mañana pierdo la vida inesperadamente y nunca pude hablar contigo cara a cara?"**

**"Hey, no hablo en serio. Puedes decirme que no si no quieres hacerlo"**

**H 19:27**

**"Por Dios, Lou, ni en broma lo digas"**

**"Bien, será hoy entonces. Estoy trabajando. ¿Eres consciente que no llego a darme un baño y arreglarme? Al menos que no te moleste no cenar a horario"**

**"Lo sé. Sí quiero"**

**Lou 19:28**

**"No me molesta cenar tarde, pero eso significaría esperar más tiempo para verte. ¿A dónde paso por ti?"**

**H 19:29**

**"Tienda de dulces. Creí que era obvio"**

**Lou 19:30**

**"Estaré allí en media hora"**

**"¿Serías tan amable de esperar por mí en la barra de malteadas?"**

**H 19:30**

**"¿Qué? ¿Media hora?"**

**"Oh Dios, lo haré"**

Sus pies golpeaban frenéticos contra el pavimento. La suave brisa a su alrededor se tornaba fría y la oscuridad que lo rodeaba al cerrar el negocio a sus espaldas estaba ahogándolo. 

Llevaba allí sentado media hora más de la acordada. Observaba desde la acera como nada parecía suceder en la tienda de dulces frente a él.

Gozaba de una visión directa al punto de encuentro con _"H"_. Contó cinco mujeres, dos de ellas eran ancianas y las otras tres portaban coletas.

Actualmente quedaba un sólo empleado en su interior, el chico quitó la gorra de su cabeza y no tardó en reconocerlo. Era gracioso, quien se encargó de trasmitirle su mensaje a _"H"_ estaba aquí. Todos parecían estarlo, menos _"H"_.

**Lou 20:30**

**"Me estoy congelando aquí fuera. Dime que no llegaste por el tráfico o algo así, no quiero pensar que te arrepentiste, H"**

**H 20:33**

**"¿Hablas en serio?"**

**"Tú has sido el que nunca llegó. ¿Estabas riéndote de mí?"**

**Lou 20:33**

**"Estoy completamente seguro de no haber visto nunca a la persona que espero sentarse en la barra de malteadas"**

**H 20:34**

**"Y yo estoy completamente seguro de haberme mantenido siempre en mi lugar de trabajo"**

**Lou 20:35**

**"¿De qué hablas, H?"**

**"Puedo describirte a todas las mujeres que visualicé en la tienda durante esta hora. Ninguna eras tú"**

**H 20:40**

**"Louis, ¿estás hablando en serio?"**

**"Quizá sea porque no soy una mujer"**

**"No es gracioso. Por favor, dime que no ha sido todo una maldita broma"**

**Lou 20:40**

**"¿Estás tú riéndote de mi?"**

**"No puedes ser un chico. Estoy muy seguro que sé distinguir entre hombres y mujeres"**

El sonido brusco de una puerta logró traerlo nuevamente a la realidad. Levantó el rostro con la esperanza de ver a _"H"_ riéndose frente a él.

La tienda de dulces se sumaba a la asfixiante oscuridad. El muchacho rubio luchaba con un gran candando en sus manos.

\- Hey –corrió hacia él y se ganó su atención incluso antes de cruzar la calle -. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

\- Sí, lo hago. Lamento decirte que has llegado tarde.

\- Escucha, no sé qué ha sucedido pero creo que hubo un error.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Te he pedido que le alcances mi mensaje a una chica, no a un chico.

\- No, me has pedido que le alcance tu mensaje a la persona de cabello rizado –finalmente la cerradura cedió y permitió que el chico girara completamente hacia él.

\- Definitivamente hablábamos de diferentes cabellos. Yo miré a la chica, tú miraste al chico.

\- Espera –el par de orbes celestes se fundieron en comprensión-. ¿Estás diciéndome que no era Harry a quien tú querías? Porque sí era a quien mirabas, amigo.

Estaba seguro de estar quieto en su lugar, sin embargo, todo parecía girar a su alrededor. No podía estar sucediendo de nuevo. Él no había mirado a un chico.

\- Estás confundido. Procura no cometer errores la próxima vez que alguien te pida un favor de este tipo.

Se apresuró a mover los pies con velocidad. Se alejó de la tienda, de _"H"_ y de la voz tras él intentando retenerlo.

Corrió hasta desplomarse en el asiento de su coche. Procuró recuperar el aire antes de terminar con todo aquello. 

**Lou 21:00**

**"Esto ha sido un error. Todo el tiempo creí que eras una chica. Yo no soy de esa forma. Lo lamento pero no eres lo que busco"**


	9. Ocho

Louis admiraba a las personas que podían crear una analogía entre ellos y un animal poderoso, excéntrico. Envidiaba a quienes podían compararse con un cambiante y arrasador estado climático.

Él era una torre de naipes, creía. Pero no de cualquier mazo, de uno de esos con años encima, los de las puntas dobladas y la estampa en el lado posterior desdibujada.

No estaba seguro, de todas formas. Porque hasta donde él sabía, los naipes no recibían advertencias para abrir la puerta de su hogar por mensaje de texto.

\- Zayn, ven aquí, Louis está vivo –Liam lo escaneó al pasar por su lado y retuvo una mueca de desagrado.

El moreno ingresó segundos después con una sonrisa en su rostro y el móvil a medio guardar.

Suspiró cansado, sabía a lo que venían y no veía escapatoria. Había podido pasar de ellos durante tres semanas, este era el fin.

\- ¿Hace cuanto no higienizas, al menos, la mesa? –Liam corrió con su brazo los restos de comida y platos sucios. Colocó una bolsa de alimentos recién comprados y los esparció con cierta repulsión.

\- Mi madre está de guardia en el hospital –explicó-. ¿Realmente has venido a criticarme? Porque yo no te he invitado.

\- No preguntaré desde cuando no te colocas bajo la ducha, entonces.

Zayn carraspeó, cogió la hamburguesa que le correspondía e intentó disimular su contrastante estado de ánimo. Demasiado alegre para su nublado entorno.

\- Puedes contarnos, Zayn –propuso.

\- Bueno –su mirada parda brilló hacia él-. Finalmente es mi chico.

Sonrió, labios juntos, cabeza gacha. Su amigo era feliz y que su vida amorosa sea asquerosamente inexistente no implicaba que la de los demás lo sea también.

Sin embargo, estaba siendo un tanto egoísta. Podía ver que Zayn seguía moviendo sus labios, pero no estaba escuchando. 

Su móvil descansaba delante de él a un costado del intacto almuerzo. Deseaba cogerlo y escribir un casual: **"Harry –** porque ahora conocía su nombre- **, uno de mis mejores amigos está bobamente enamorado. ¿Qué crees tú acerca del amor?"**. No podía hacerlo y aquello no era lo que más le molestaba.

Lo indignaba saber que en realidad si quería, podía. Lo sobrepasaba la inesperada, abrupta y continua necesidad que crecía en su interior por hablar con él.

Le dolía el dolor de extrañarlo. Lo hundía su urgencia por ignorar lo que sentía y la contradictoria sensación de querer sentirlo.

La voz de Zayn volvió a sus oídos, no porque sus pensamientos se detuvieran sino por el familiar sitio mencionado.

 _"Se llama Niall, trabaja en la tienda de dulces sobre la pequeña calle que cruza la avenida"_ había dicho y estaba seguro que escuchó mal. No creía en las casualidades y el tonto mito del destino.

\- ¿Cómo dices? –preguntó carraspeando.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Su nombre? Lo sé, créeme que no quieres pronunciarlo mal delante de él –Zayn rio achinando sus ojos.

\- No, lo otro.

\- Oh, la tienda –asintió-. Es de su padre. En lo que vamos de relación he comido más bombones que mi madre y tú sabes que papá le regala docenas de ellos por cada aniversario.

Como cada torre mal construida, Louis sentía que su cuerpo caía.

No bastaba más que un pequeño soplo, no es difícil derribar un castillo cuando sus bases nunca fueron capaces de sostener el resto del peso. Porque el secreto estaba en el inicio de la formación, él lo sabía.

Quizá él sólo era un mazo de naipes desparramado a la deriva, separado entre sí y completamente a merced de una suave brisa.

\- ¿Cómo... –acomodó su garganta, avergonzado del agudo sonido emitido-. Cómo lo conoces?

\- ¿Recuerdas a Stan, mi compañero en latín? –asintió. No lo recordaba, en realidad-. Es su primo.

Cruel, irreversible e inesperado destino.

\- Lou, ¿estás bien? –Liam se inclinó hacia él y apretó su mano en busca de reacción.

Él no podía con aquello en su interior, crecía en su tórax hasta hacerle doler las costillas en busca de una salida.

\- H es un chico –soltó.

El silencio siempre fue tosco, pesado. Todos saben que los naipes son livianos, sin fuerza.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No hay chica? –no supo si fue Liam o Zayn el que le hablaba.

\- Pensé que la había. Quiero decir, ella estaba, sólo que al parecer yo miré al chico. Creo tener sentimientos por un hombre que no _"conozco"_ personalmente y que casualmente es empleado en la tienda de Niall. Porque estoy seguro que hay solamente una puta tienda de dulces sobre la avenida y nunca vi más de dos empleados en ella. ¿Niall es rubio, cierto? Suele estar en caja y fue quien le dio mi mensaje a Harry que supongo es el otro muchacho en delantal al que nunca registré realmente, pero acabé mirando sin siquiera notarlo –juntó aire. No esperaba tal verborragia.

Liam esperó un minuto antes de entenderlo y llegar a su lado para abrazarlo. 

\- Oh, Lou. ¿Por qué sigues pensando que _eso_ es un problema? 

Se aferró a las piernas de Liam y enterró la cara en su abdomen.

\- N-no puedo, Li –murmuró. 

Zayn no tardó en acercarse y acariciar su espalda. 

\- Lou, no tienes que decirnos, pero créenos que la negación sólo empeora las cosas.


	10. Nueve

**Lou 12:00**

**"Hey, soy Louis, me pregunto si todavía formo parte de tus contactos"**

**"Um, estoy siendo estúpido"**

**Lou 12:10**

**"Hola, Harry, es lindo saber al fin tu nombre. Harry..."**

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Pestañeó hacia Niall, sorprendido ante la preocupación en su voz. 

\- Llevas mirando la pantalla de tu móvil hace cuatro minutos y medio. Los he contado –prosiguió mientras lo estudiaba con la cabeza de lado-. ¿Sucedió algo malo?

\- No –negó-. ¿Qué decías?

**Lou 12:15**

**"Soy un completo idiota"**

**"Eso ya lo sabes y... Es tan difícil esto para mí"**

Inhaló bruscamente y regresó la atención a su amigo. Fingió nunca haber dejado de escucharlo. No estaba haciéndolo aunque lo mirase, de todas formas.

Deseaba conocer a Louis, sólo para tener una figura a la cual poder gritarle en su mente que para él también era difícil. Porque no todos los días llega un extraño a decirte que desea conocerte, te trata con cariño y luego te confiesa que se confundió de persona.

Quería hacerle acordar que aunque lo creía una mujer, fue a él a quien denominó "su opción" y "su mejor parte del día". Era él quien lo había hecho sentir bien.

Quizá su error fue confiar. Después de todo, ¿quién siente aquello por alguien que no conoce?

Pero entonces él tampoco debería sentirlo y también lo sentía, aunque dolía hacerlo. 

Su móvil sonó anunciando una llamada entrante. En realidad no sabía por qué todavía formaba parte de sus contactos.

\- ¿No atenderás? –cuestionó Niall confundido-. Hermano, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

\- Es Louis –admitió. Alejó el plato del almuerzo y ocupó el lugar con sus codos para poder sostener su cabeza entre ambas manos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que dice? –preguntó Niall luego de un minuto en silencio.

Louis pareció escuchar la pregunta y envió la respuesta en ese mismo instante.

**Lou 12:30**

**"Eso fue sin pensar. Suelo expresarme mejor hablando que escribiendo, lo siento"**

**"Harry, en serio lo siento. Me refiero a todo lo demás, lo siento tanto"**

\- Que lo siente.

\- Eso es bueno –sonrió luciendo realmente contento.

\- ¿De qué sirve que lo sienta, Niall?

\- ¿Piensas que en verdad no lo siente?

\- Tal vez lo sienta –le restó importancia encogiendo sus hombros-. Pero eso no modifica la realidad. A él le gustan las mujeres y se siente mal por haber cometido un error. Yo seguiré aquí deseando conocer a un chico que nunca llegará.

\- Sabes, no lucía muy heterosexual.

\- Tu punto es... -alentó para que se explayara. 

\- ¿Por qué se comunicaría contigo después de cuatro semanas sin hacerlo? ¿No crees que esté arrepentido de su decisión?

\- Creo que lo único que deseas es buscarme una pareja, así sea el mismo hombre que logra hacerme sufrir incluso antes de conocerlo. Averiguaré si es una especie de récord o enfermedad psiquiátrica –se puso de pie e intentó regresar a sus labores en la tienda.

\- Ya que lo mencionas, puedes salir hoy con nosotros. Stan irá también.

No le caía mal Zayn, sin embargo, prefería permanecer en su casa lejos de los cientos de chicos con los que su amigo lo hacia bailar y las desagradables escenas cariñosas frente a él.

Negó alejándose entre risas.

\- ¡Harry! No has tocado tu comida –Niall alzó la voz, luciendo igual a su madre-. ¡Me frustras, Styles!

Pensó que reponer los recipientes de caramelos era una buena opción para distraerse. Los enviaban mezclados y él debía separarlos por color, lo cual era estresante y obligaba a no pensar en más que desear insultar al padre de Niall.

Su móvil parecía pensar lo contrario y vibraba insistente en el interior de sus pantalones.

**Lou 13:15**

**"Extraño hablar contigo"**

**H 13:16**

**"Me gustaría creerte, pero la última vez que creí en ti acabaste por decirme que no era lo que buscabas. Lo estúpido es esta situación. Terminamos algo sin haberlo empezado, volver a ello sería seguir errando. Olvídalo y ve en busca de la chica digna de ti."**

\- ¡Niall! –gritó sin voltear a verificar que no haya clientes-. Saldré hoy con ustedes. 


	11. Diez

**Zayn 17:00**

**"He tenido el placer de beber una cerveza, por segunda vez, con un agradable chico llamado Harry"**

**"Es muy hermoso, por cierto"**

**Lou 17:01**

**"¿Estás burlándote de mí?"**

**Zayn 17:05**

**"No podía hablarte de ello el otro día. Lo ha traído Niall para que _'despeje su mente'_ , parece un gran chico"**

**"No debes preocuparte, rechazó a todo aquel que se le acercaba"**

**Lou 17:06**

**"No me preocupo ¿Por qué lo haría?"**

**Zayn 17:10**

**"Lou"**

**Lou 17:10**

**"De acuerdo, ¿me ayudarás?"**

**Zayn 17:14**

**"¿Y que mi novio se enoje conmigo? Lo siento, Lou. Incluso si quisiera, no podría hacerlo. Saldré con Niall, su amable compañero se ofreció a hacer todo el trabajo él. ¿No es genial?"**

**Lou 17:15**

**"Te besaría ahora mismo"**

**Zayn 17:16**

**"Eso fue repugnante y no es a mí al que debes besar"**

Podía pasar una semana entera enumerando todo lo que había perdido por no arriesgarse.

Así funcionaba él, hacía exactamente lo contrario a lo que deseaba. Quizá porque entonces no vivía el miedo a fracasar en lo que le importaba, quizá porque era menos el temor a fallar en algo que en definitiva no realizaba con gusto.

Estaba casando de sentarse a echar a perder su vida y observar a los demás avanzar a su alrededor.

Era momento para hacer un cambio, para intentar ser un poco más feliz.

\- Abie –murmuró con toda la cotidianeidad posible-. ¿Deseas ir por dulces?

La pequeña desvió la atención de su dibujo y clavó su escrutadora mirada sobre él. Era una niña muy perspicaz para sus cortos años.

\- ¿Perdiste uno de mis juguetes? ¿Me has dado de comer basura y vomitaré los siguientes dos días?

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! –se puso de pie con agilidad. Necesitaba escapar de aquellos ojos-. Jamás tocaría tus muñecas. Se me antojaba algo de azúcar, pero si no quieres me da igual. Iré luego de que tu madre venga por ti –encogió sus hombros y salió de la habitación a paso lento.

\- ¡De acuerdo, iré!

Sonrió hacia el espejo al final del pasillo. Puso todo su esfuerzo en ocultar estar corroborando su atuendo.

\- ¿Es demasiado rápido para ti? –preguntó disminuyendo la velocidad de sus pasos.

\- No, pero me quebrarás todos los huesos si sigues ejerciendo tal fuerza sobre mi mano.

\- Sí, lo siento.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Tomlinson?

\- Nada.

Visualizar la tienda de dulces le recordó que no había pensado qué haría una vez dentro con Harry frente a él.

Aquella tendencia a huir se precipitó sobre él atosigándolo con intenciones de voltear y correr todo lo que sus piernas aguantaran.

Podía dar un paso más y enfrentar aquello que lo condenaba o podía regresar por sobre sus talones y resignarse a la monótona soledad de sus días.

Abie tiró de él con molestia. Finalmente entró al lugar de sus más aterradores sueños y dulzonas pesadillas.

\- Detente –susurró girando a la niña hacia él-. Puedes ir por todos los caramelos que quieras, pero debes llamarme William. ¿De acuerdo?

\- William, eh –cruzó sus brazos y lo observó con petulancia-. ¿Qué tal caramelos, paletas y chocolates?

\- Caramelos y paletas –gruñó.

\- Trato –accedió con poca convicción-. Te veré en la caja, Will.

Quería verla crecer, estaba seguro que podía discutir con un adulto.

Recorrió el lugar con la vista mientras apretujaba entre sus manos los puños de la holgada camiseta que llevaba.

El único chico vestido con delantal se hallaba sonriendo a una pareja mientras le entregaba dos batidos repletos de colores.

Si hace minutos deseaba escapar, ahora esperaba ser tragado por alguna especie de derrumbe bajo él.

Harry era precioso, demasiado para él. Comprendía el castaño suave, las largas piernas y el cuerpo fuerte que acudían a su mente en lugar de la delicada chica a la cual creía haber mirado.

Su rostro ya no era un enigma, calidez y bondad había de sobra. Venían acompañadas de unos luminosos ojos verdes, labios gruesos bien definidos y una sonrisa adornada de hoyuelos que juraba podía ser un arma de combate por la paz mundial. Todo se hallaba enmarcado por un alocado cabello en el cual sus dedos deseaban enredarse de manera incontrolable.

Abie continuaba tomando todo lo que sus manos alcanzaban. Harry circulaba por cada góndola, asegurándose que todo esté en su lugar. 

Miró a sus costados en busca de una salida. No podía simplemente quedarse allí parado.

La esbelta figura se detuvo a cortos pasos de él para acomodar chocolates que aparentemente fueron sacados de su lugar.

Era hora. O se liberaba o se ataba, él decidía.

\- Ho-ola –era un sonido casi inaudible el de su voz. Sin embargo, fue suficiente para Harry.

\- ¡Hola! –se acercó hasta detenerse frente a él. La paz mundial cada vez más concebible-. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Louis creía que nadie podía ser hermoso hasta hablando. Era irreal que el chico ante él sea real. 

\- Um, sí, yo, chocolate –tartamudeó.

\- Bueno, estás en el sector correcto de la tienda. ¿Deseas alguno en especial? Puedes encontrar de todo dentro de ellos.

\- Lo he visto en un comercial.

Se preguntaba por qué el piso todavía no había cedido bajo él.

\- Oh, ¿recuerdas cómo era?

No supo si era sólo él o todo aquel que se hallaba frente a Harry deseaba envolverlo en sus brazos. Porque él quería, lo necesitaba tanto que sus extremidades pinchaban. Podría llorar allí mismo, aferrarse a su torso, confesar lo estúpido que era y lo asustado que estaba. Podría incluso pedirle que nunca lo soltara.

\- Maní, había maní sobre él o dentro de él. Era... Sí, maní.

\- ¡Claro! Aquí –señaló a su derecha-. Es todo lo que hay con maní. Dentro y fuera de él. Tómate tu tiempo, estaré en la caja por si me necesitas. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti ahora mismo?

_Sí, abrazarme, por favor._

\- No, está bien, gracias –era también una realidad y no quedaba fuera de contexto.

Harry sonrió y se alejó con torpes pasos.

Cogió un chocolate de su izquierda mientras se insultaba en un bajo susurro. Debía buscar a Abie.

La encontró con su canasta de compra a punto de rebalsar. De hecho, algunos dulces habían caído en el brusco camino hacia la caja. Si se agachó a recogerlos fue sólo porque no dejaría que Harry lo hiciera luego.

\- Hola de nuevo –saludó Louis. 

Supo que sus mejillas estaban rojas por la poca disimulada carcajada de Abie. Golpeó su brazo sin quitar lo que creía que era su sonrisa casual.

\- ¿Has hallado lo que buscabas?

Asintió colocando la mercadería frente a él. Harry mordió su labio inferior intentando suprimir una sonrisa y embolsó todo con suma facilidad.

Humedeció sus labios a la hora de decirle el monto y Louis estaba seguro que un acto así era completamente ilegal teniendo esa boca.

\- No tiene maní, pero espero que lo disfrutes de igual forma.

Abie rio más fuerte y Harry ensanchó su sonrisa, esta vez sin suprimirla. 

No volvería, al menos no hasta asegurarse que su cara fuera una más del montón para el chico frente a él.


	12. Once

\- ¿Crees que tres días es mucho o poco tiempo?

Descubrió lo sin sentido de la pregunta una vez que ya había sido formulada.

Rogó por haberlo pensado solamente, pero supo que no fue así cuando Abie giró hacia él. Agradecía que el sorbete de su jugo le haya mantenido la boca cerrada porque estaba seguro que la niña habría hecho una desagradable mueca hacia él.

\- Bueno, depende sobre qué estemos hablando. Tres días al cuidado tuyo son oficialmente mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando tengo tres días para estar sin ti, se pasan muy rápido y no logro disfrutar porque ya debo verte nuevamente. 

\- Eres la niña más dulce que ha pisado el planeta. Apuesto a que el niño guapo de tu curso está tras de ti. Oh no, espera...

\- Me pregunto qué piensa tu madre acerca de la hermosa novia que tienes. Oh no, espera...

\- ¿No puedes tener una conversación seria?

\- Lo dice el adulto que se burla de una niña de ocho años.

\- Bien, ¿paz?

\- Bien.

**Zayn 13:00**

**"¡Hora del almuerzo!"**

No supo cuándo fue que su pie comenzó a moverse involuntariamente ni cuándo sus dedos iniciaron un inquietante golpeteo en el dorso del móvil.

\- ¿En qué piensas? –Abie seguía observándolo mientras hacía un irritante sonido con el envase del jugo ahora vacío.

\- ¿Cada cuánto puedes comer dulces?

\- ¿Con o sin el consentimiento de mi madre?

\- ¿Sin?

\- Hoy es un gran día.

\- Tú y yo seremos grandes amigos.

\- Prefiero la palabra socios –se mofó haciendo volar su coleta con un único movimiento de cabeza.

Y que le dijeran "dulce conejito" si hacía falta, aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de ver a Harry. Lo cual era irónico dado que aquella contradicción seguía allí, punzando en su interior. Llegar al chico de ojos verdes era en todo lo que pensaba durante el día, después del pensamiento sobre no pensar en él.

No lo había tenido en cuenta hasta ahora, pero era claro que a la hora de almorzar las tiendas cerraban sus puertas.

Sabía que debía detener a Abie en cuanto la vio tocar timbre. No tenía pensado interrumpir el descanso de nadie, pero entonces Harry salió de algún recoveco en la parte trasera de la tienda con una niña en brazos y observó desde lejos antes de caminar hacia ellos y darle una vuelta a la cerradura.

\- ¡Hola! –saludó Harry consiguiendo con una sola mirada que la pequeña en sus brazos lo hiciera también. Luego se hizo a un lado y les cedió el ingreso. 

\- Hola –el acelere en su corazón se notaba en el tembleque de su voz-. ¿Seguro? –señaló al interior mientras detenía con una mano a Abie, quien intentaba avanzar-. Podemos volver más tarde si está cerrado.

\- Oh no, no hay problema. En realidad no pensaba tomarme el descanso, pero he tenido que cuidar de alguien hoy –picó la nariz de la sonriente niña sobre él-, y decidí que sería lo mejor.

\- De acuerdo, gracias. Ve y elije lo que deseas, nada de cosas raras y destrucción de mercadería que luego deba reponer yo –Abie abrió su boca para contraatacar. Pero para su sorpresa, consiguió con unos encantadores ojos de consideración que _por favor_ no lo hiciera. 

Observó la forma en que Harry dejaba sobre el suelo a la niña y le murmuraba un dulce _"Por favor, Ti, no puedes comer más dulces de los que tienes en tu bolsillo"._ Recibió un asentimiento en respuesta y él realmente deseaba saber cómo lo conseguía.

Harry volteó en su dirección luego de perder de vista a la obediente niña.

\- ¿Es tu hermana? –preguntó Louis.

Le rogaba a su cuerpo no exteriorizar la sensación de cosquilleo que lo recorría de pies a cabeza al visualizar la sonrisa de Harry. 

\- Es la hija de la señora Smith, dueña del negocio de ropa aquí al lado, me pidió que cuidara de ella. La conozco desde que es un bebé, nos llevamos bien.

\- Se nota, créeme. Es evidente que esa niña te aprecia. Yo debo humillarme frente a Abie para que siga mis órdenes.

\- Oh vamos, debes estar exagerando. No creo que no te quiera.

\- No la conoces... -se detuvo y no porque estaba simulando no saber su nombre, sino porque estaba a punto de decirlo y se suponía que no debía saberlo.

\- Harry.

\- No la conoces, Harry –sonrió estirando su mano-. Soy William.

\- En mi lugar, William –comenzó a decir Harry mientras respondía el saludo-. Yo querría a quien me trae con tanta frecuencia a una tienda de dulces. Déjame adivinar, mamá no está al tanto.

\- ¿Era con premio en caso de acertar?

No estaba seguro si fue por la forma en que Harry achinó sus párpados y tapó su boca o por el brillo que desprendían sus ojos cuando reía, pero el sonido que produjo le pareció la melodía más hermosa que había escuchado. Lo que a su vez era estúpido porque una risa podía ser contagiosa o molesta, pero nunca armoniosa.

\- ¿Te ha gustado el chocolate del otro día? –preguntó cesando su carcajada.

Por la forma en la que Harry detuvo la mirada en sus mejillas, supo que el calor que lo invadía era también perceptible para los demás.

\- Sí, sobre eso, yo sabía que no llevaba maní, sólo quería... Ya sabes, me di cuenta que tomé uno sin maní.

\- Lo entiendo, sí –asintió colocando las manos en su espalda y meciendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro.

Intentó hablar cuando su móvil sonó. No supo si era su salvación o su fin.

**Zayn 14:08**

**"¡Hora de regresar a casa! ¿Cómo ha estado todo?"**

Le respondería luego, cuando lo llamara para agradecerle dejarle el camino libre de Niall y lo insultara por regresar demasiado pronto.

\- Um, debo irme ya. ¡Abie, ven aquí!

\- Oh, está bien. Yo debería trabajar.

Abie frenó a su lado con una compra más decente que la anterior. La otra niña venía tras ella y ocupó su lugar tras las piernas de Harry, quien la llevó consigo al otro lado del mostrador.

\- También esto, sin envoltorio –cogió una paleta de chocolate en forma de corazón. No había de otra forma y eso hacía que todo sea más bochornoso. 

\- Adiós, William. Espero que disfrutes tus dulces, Abie –Harry le entregó su vuelto y los dulces con aquella dulce expresión que tan bien le hacía.

Supo que su tardanza al responder era todavía más vergonzosa que su siguiente acto. Podría haberlo evitado, pero en verdad necesitaba dejar claros sus sentimientos de alguna forma. Lo exigía su inestabilidad emocional.

\- Adiós, Harry. Quédate con ella –Extendió la paleta hacia él y captó por el rabillo del ojo la apertura poco discreta de los labios de Abie-. Considera que es el premio.

Harry colocó la paleta sobre su sonrisa y Louis, por todos los medios, debía salir de allí antes que al chico se le ocurriera decir algo.

Tomó a Abie de la mano y avanzó lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Abi con asombro. 

\- ¿Un regalo?

\- No, me refería a antes de que pierdas tu dignidad.

\- Explícate –bufó deshaciendo el agarre de sus manos. 

\- ¿Por qué le mientes a un buen chico que además te interesa? Busqué por toda la tienda un chocolate nuevo. No había más, pero Ti, la niña allí dentro, me dio el que Harry había guardado para ella porque él le dijo que hay que compartir. Tú y yo sabemos que no haríamos eso.

\- Eso no es verdad.

\- ¿Qué le mientes o que te interesa? Porque estoy bastante segura que William no es tu nombre. Tampoco darías tu último chocolate.

\- Técnicamente sí, ese es mi segundo nombre. 

\- Lou, ¿por qué te da miedo que Harry te interese? –esta vez fue Abie quien unió sus manos-. En eso también somos personas distintas. ¿Puedes ver cómo nos limitamos a nosotros mismos? Juro que Harry vive su vida sin ponerle trabas.

\- ¿Significa eso que no lo merezco? 

\- Lo que no mereces es lo que te haces. ¿Me contarás algún día el por qué? Antes ayúdame con esto –agitó la bolsa de dulces frente a su rostro-, me dolerá la panza y mamá se enterará. Ahora suéltame, Tomlinson. Estamos cerca de casa y no quiero que me vean de tu mano.

Negó con una sonrisa en el rostro y aprovechó el descuido de Abie para soltar su coleta. Se ganó un histérico grito. 

Dedicaría su insomnio a pensar en cómo una niña de su edad era más inteligente que él. Estaba seguro que la pequeña debía escuchar aquellas frases de la boca de un adulto. 


	13. Doce

Estaba subestimando a Niall. 

El rubio se encontraba demasiado ensimismado dialogando con Zayn. Ambos estaban recargados sobre el mostrador dónde cada tanto la caja registradora atraía a un pequeño número de personas que aguardaban pacientes a que el chico enamorado se dispusiera a atenderlos con aquella mueca empalagosa bailando en su rostro.

Niall podía echar un vistazo a su alrededor y descubrirlo en cualquier instante.

Entonces debería pensar en los problemas que ello acarrearía y él realmente prefería no hacerlo.

La situación en sí misma ya significaba un enorme inconveniente. Estaba, por segunda vez en su vida, atreviéndose a llevar a cabo aquello que se proponía. 

Debatirse una vez más sería enfrentar su dilema y no creía estar listo para hacerlo. 

No era bueno solucionando enigmas. Él prefería huir, adormecer su cabeza hasta el punto de no desenredar nada de todo lo que se entremezclaba en su interior.

Sabía que no iba a ninguna parte. Todo se mantenía pausado en el tiempo, dispuesto a explotar ante el primer paso en falso.

También sabía que se detendría de igual forma. Llegado el momento él se paralizaría, bloquearía su interior y escaparía del embrollo. Entonces las cosas quedarían nuevamente pendientes a resolverse hasta que vuelva a tropezar con la misma piedra y pueda, de una vez por todas, deshacerse del obstáculo.

Por eso prefería no seguir movilizando su mente. Estaba en esos días en los que lograba dejar de pensar. Momentos de realización en su vida merecían no ser desperdiciados.

Colocó el gorro de lana bien pegado a sus cejas y avanzó con toda la seguridad que le era propia a un chico que estaba a punto de realizar lo que se había jurado no hacer nunca.

Se apoyó en el puesto de malteadas y esperó a que Harry levante la vista hacia él.

\- Buenas tar... Oh, hola –aquella amable sonrisa no podía augurar nada malo.

\- Buenas tardes, Harry, ¿cómo has estado hoy?

\- Muy bien, ¿y tú?

\- Sorprendentemente estupendo.

\- Eso es genial. ¿Malteada?

\- Oh, sí, claro. Vainilla.

Su cuerpo tembló en vergüenza y comenzaba a temer que el combo "menos pensamiento-más valentía" tenga tiempo limitado.

\- ¿No ha venido Abie hoy?

\- Su madre no ha trabajado, no hizo falta dejarla a mi cuidado.

Lamentó la falta de la pequeña a su lado. Era más inteligente que él, podía echarle una mano ahora mismo.

\- Creí que era tu hermana –Harry quitó la vista de la licuadora y la fijó en él. 

Su ser se desestabilizó cuando sus miradas se encontraron. 

\- Oh, no. Nuestras madres son amigas y compañeras de trabajo. Ambas médicas. Cada una de ellas ha cuidado de nosotros cuando nuestra respectiva madre se hallaba en el hospital. A veces sus turnos coinciden, es ahí cuando debo encargarme yo de Abie.

\- Se deben llevar muy bien.

\- No en realidad, no mentí cuando dije que ella me odia. Deberías ver lo distintos que somos. 

\- Creo que tienen más cosas en común de las que imaginas.

Harry le entregó su malteada y luego se sostuvo sobre sus antebrazos de cara a él.

\- Puede ser –prefirió guardar silencio sumergiendo el sorbete en su boca.

Estaban dirigiéndose a temas que desterraban completamente su seguridad y daban paso libre a todos sus problemas.

\- Harry –preguntó y su voz se cortó a la mitad del nombre-. ¿Cuánto es?

Definitivamente sus fantasmas estaban sobrevolando sobre él. Mordió su lengua con arrepentimiento de haber dicho eso y no lo que realmente deseaba decir. 

\- Olvídalo, invitación de la casa –rio, ajeno al tire y afloje en su cabeza.

\- De acuerdo. Acepta al menos cenar conmigo esta noche -disparó juntando todo su valor. 

Harry parpadeó sorprendido. Louis retuvo el aliento, creyendo ponerse morado hasta que lo vio sonreír de vuelta.

\- Acepto.

\- ¿Paso por ti?

\- Por aquí, a las ocho.

\- Hasta entonces, Harry.

Su estómago dio un vuelco. Estaba viviendo un horrible déjà vu.

No pensar resultó inútil el resto del día. Su confianza se veía opacada por un duro dolor de pecho. Sentía que esta vez su tendencia a renunciar a lo que le importaba debería haber sido escuchada con atención.

Lo comprobó cuando dobló en la esquina y se enfrentó a la esbelta figura de Harry con el cabello húmedo y una sonrisa en el rostro. Caminó hacia él entre sonrisas, dispuesto a abrir su boca cuando otra lo interrumpió.

\- No sé a dónde piensas ir sin tu móvil, Harry.

Niall se asomó por la puerta de la tienda. Una de sus manos agitaba el teléfono en dirección a Harry mientas la otra se entrelazaba con la de un escéptico Zayn.

\- ¿Louis? ¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó, casi chilló, Niall.

Cerró los ojos y percibió como toda su falsa realidad se derrumbaba para aplastarlo.

\- ¿Louis? -preguntó Harry sin emoción en la voz. 

La mirada verdosa era casi tan helada como una nevada. Lo observaba sin ninguna expresión, intentando hallar en la suya alguna explicación.

\- ¿En serio? –prosiguió negando y, sin esperar respuesta, giró en su lugar para alejarse a paso rápido. 

Lo observó hasta verlo desaparecer en la oscuridad al otro extremo de la calle.

Allí estaba su parálisis evitándole accionar. Lo único que sintió fueron los brazos de Zayn rodeándolo.


	14. Trece

**Lou 10:00**

**"Hola"**

**"Perdón"**

**Lou 13:00**

**"Harry..."**

**"En verdad lo siento"**

**Lou 15:00**

**"Soy un inútil"**

**"Ya te lo había dicho"**

**Lou 17:00**

**"Te mencioné también que tiendo a arruinar las cosas"**

**"Sigo necesitando que esta vez sea distinto..."**

**Lou 17:20**

**"No lo parece, lo sé, pero eso es porque realmente soy un inútil que arruina las cosas"**

**Lou 17:30**

**"Lo siento tanto"**

**Lou 19:00**

**"¿No me responderás nunca más?"**

**Lou 19:15**

**"Por favor"**

**Lou 19:20**

**"De acuerdo, entiendo. Seguiré mandándote mensajes hasta que me obligues a detenerme"**

**Lou 19:30**

**"¿Cómo te dicen? Harry suena a que estoy molesto contigo"**

**"Pero tú estás molesto conmigo, tú deberías decirme Louis. Yo a ti..."**

**Lou 19:35**

**"Un día te dije _"bebé"_. Se sentía bien"**

**"Me dijiste _"mi Lou"_ ese día"**

**"¿Sabes? Eres el primero en haberlo hecho. Nunca nadie me llamó _'su'_ Lou"**

**Lou 20:00**

**"Fue lindo sentir que al fin pertenecía a un lugar, a alguien"**

**Lou 20:15**

**"Bebé...No sé hacer esto"**

**"Abie dijo que somos muy distintos. En lo personal, dice. Le caes bien"**

**"Igual en lo físico también lo somos. Eres alto y muy hermoso"**

**Lou 20:30**

**"No encuentro apodos para Harry. ¿Me dejarás decirte 'bebé'?"**

**"Solía odiar a las parejas que se decían 'bebé' por la calle, es tan... _ew_ "**

**"Pero contigo se siente bien"**

**"Apareces como 'H' en mi móvil, de verdad necesito un apodo"**

**Lou 21:00**

**"Me estoy rindiendo"**

**"Lo siento. ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?"**

**Lou 21:10**

**"Soy un idiota"**

**H 21:15**

**"Sí, lo eres."**

**Lou 21:16**

**"¿Estás aquí?"**

**"¿Respondiste?"**

**"Oh Dios ¡Respondiste!"**

**H 21:20**

**"Creí que tenías algo importante para decir."**

**Lou 21:20**

**"Lo tengo, sí, lo tengo"**

**"Lo siento"**

**H 21:25**

**"Ya leí eso..."**

**Lou 21:25**

**"¿Tardas en responder porque estás ocupado o porque quieres hacerme esperar como desquiciado a que mi móvil suene?"**

**"Si es eso, lo has conseguido, en exceso"**

**H 21:30**

**"¿Importa?"**

**Lou 21:30**

**"Bueno... Me haría sentir mejor si estás ocupado. Ya sabes, la dignidad"**

**H 21:33**

**"Sigues sin decirme nada"**

**Lou 21:33**

**"Sí, eso..."**

**"¿Podemos hablar?"**

**"Quiero decir, no en una cena. No deberíamos cenar nunca más"**

**"Sólo... Hablar"**

**H 21:36**

**"De acuerdo"**

**Lou 21:37**

**"¿Mañana?"**

**"¿Has visto? He esperado un minuto para responderte"**

**H 21:39**

**"Louis..."**

**"Mañana"**

**Lou 21:39**

**"Iré por ti a la tienda"**

**H 21:41**

**"Allí estaré"**

**Lou 21:50**

**"¿Harry?"**

**H 21:51**

**"¿Sí?"**

**Lou 21:51**

**"Gracias"**

**H 21:52**

**"Te veo mañana"**

**Lou 22:00**

**"¿Harry?"**

**22:05**

**"Deberías responderme porque es importante"**

**22:10**

**"Harry.... te quiero"**

**22:15**

**"Sé que estás allí. ¿Te estás riendo de mí? Me siento muy mal"**

**H 22:16**

**"No lo estoy haciendo"**

**Lou 22:16**

**"¡Estabas allí!"**

**22:17**

**"Oh Dios. Estoy tan apenado"**

**22:18**

**"Lo estás haciendo de nuevo"**

**22:19**

**"Harry..."**

**22:20**

**"Bien. Ya no te quiero"**

**H 22:20**

**"Entonces tampoco yo"**


	15. Catorce

**Lou 20:00**

**"Estoy en el parque a dos cuadras de la tienda. ¿Podrías venir hacia aquí?"**

**H 20:30**

**"Iré."**

Suspiró, abrazó más sus piernas y enterró la cara en ellas.

Había algo con sus fantasmas que deseaban acecharlo en los momentos menos oportunos. Aquellos en los que se nutría de la mayor valentía de la que era capaz. 

Louis tendía a hallar problemas donde no los había, a cuestionar su felicidad.

Si él se encontraba feliz, entonces algo no estaba bien y su cabeza dolía hasta convencerlo de que pronto todo estaría mal.

Incluso así, no le parecía justo que al momento de pretender luchar por sentirse bien, el temor en su cuerpo logre dominar su mente y enterrarlo en sus más profundas miserias.

Cuando Harry llegó se sentó a su lado con las manos en el bolsillo y la mirada fija en el aburrido tránsito frente a ellos.

\- Hola –saludó Harry-. Zayn dijo que no vendrías.

Zayn conocía a sus fantasmas.

\- Las dos últimas veces que fui por ti no terminaron del todo bien, creí que podríamos modificar las cosas. Hola –sonrió con sus labios juntos y volteó para encontrar que finalmente Harry decidió observarlo a él. 

El par color verde brillaba como los ojos de todo fantasma en las películas de terror, sin embargo, Louis lo encontró hermoso. Le resultaba patético encontrar poética la forma en que la oscuridad que los rodeaba lograba resaltar una luminosidad peculiar en el perfil derecho de Harry. El chico era precioso, sin duda alguna.

\- Entonces sí, no ibas a ir -confirmó. 

\- Acá estoy, ambos lo estamos. ¿Podríamos comenzar desde aquí?

Harry bajó el rostro y sonrió. Louis Mordió su labio con nerviosismo, no estaba seguro qué tipo de sonrisa era aquella. Él realmente deseaba avanzar desde allí.

\- Pareces otra persona a través de los mensajes. Si es lo que necesitas para ser sincero, puedo voltearme y tomar mi móvil.

\- No, no –se movió de su lugar y se colocó frente a Harry-. Harry, yo –pateó una piedra con la punta de sus desgastadas zapatillas, la cual rodó entre las dos piernas del rizado-. Lo siento tanto, bebé. He sido terrible desde el principio. Pero si te sirve de algo, yo siempre arruino todo lo que intento no arruinar.

\- Eso es halagador –bromeó sosteniendo su pecho con fingida emoción-. Lou, necesito saber si esto es un juego para ti.

\- No lo es –respondió apresurado.

Mirarlo a los ojos era lo más parecido a una tortura que pudo recibir. Tomar una de las manos de Harry y jugar con ella fue su escape más cercano.

\- En verdad quiero que funcione –prosiguió-. Nunca te mentí, Harry. Es muy difícil de explicar para mí, pero debes saber que cada cosa que te dije las sentí y siento pensando en ti. Todo el tiempo fuiste tú la persona de la que necesitaba más a cada minuto y nunca creí obtener suficiente. Yo sólo... –expulsó el aire de su interior en entrecortadas exhalaciones-. No sé cómo...Entiendo si tú no quieres.

\- Sí quiero, Lou –afirmó, consiguiendo volver a unir sus miradas-. ¿Me dirás algún día qué sucede allí dentro? –Harry se puso de pie y llevó la mano que tenía en libertad hasta su frente para hacer a un lado el flequillo de sus ojos.

Su piel se estremeció allí donde fue tocada y Harry rio, consciente de lo que había provocado.

\- Prometiste no analizarme -susurró Louis.

\- No tendré que hacerlo si eres tú quien me lo dice.

\- Algún día.

\- Algún día –repitió deteniéndose sobre sus manos todavía unidas-. ¿Funcionaremos, Lou?

\- Lo haremos. Lo haré, si me ayudas. ¿Me tendrás paciencia, bebé?

\- Claro que sí, mi Lou. 


	16. Quince

**Lou 12:00**

**"¿Te gustan las hamburguesas, nene?"**

**Bebé 12:01**

**"Las amo, Lou"**

**"¿Nene?"**

**Lou 12:02**

**"Oh, sobre eso, continúo sin un apodo. Verás, acudir al 'bebé' todo el tiempo me convierte en uno de esos niños insoportables que cada cinco palabras a su pareja, tres son empalagosos sobrenombres"**

**"Ignora el hecho de que apareces en mis contactos como 'Bebé'"**

**Bebé 12:03**

**"De acuerdo, desde ahora aparecerás como 'Mi Lou'"**

**Mi Lou 12:04**

**"Eso es brillante, nene"**

**"Estaré allí en unos minutos"**

\- ¿Ya lo has hecho, entonces? –Niall preguntó, medio afirmó.

Levantó el rostro, enfrentando su boba sonrisa con la resignada de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Caer por Louis.

\- Oh, vamos Ni. Fuiste tú quien creía en el arrepentimiento de Lou.

\- Sí, eso fue cuando supuse que era un chico entrando en pánico.

\- ¿Y ahora? –cuestionó, no muy seguro de querer saberlo.

\- No quiero que vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo, Harry. ¿Entiendes que si sucede serás tú quien salga lastimado?

\- Lo sé –admitió mordiendo el puño de su abrigo-. ¿Qué sabes, Ni?

\- Le pregunté a Zayn y no quiso decirme mucho. Él no duda de los sentimientos de Louis, pero a su vez tiene miedo que se vuelva a escapar.

\- ¿Vuelva?

\- No me corresponde decirte esto, es sólo que deseo cuidarte. Al parecer, eres el segundo chico con el que Louis intenta algo. El primero fue el camarero de una confitería que frecuentaban. En una fiesta ellos, ya sabes –movió sus manos de forma sugestiva-, estuvieron juntos. Luego de eso no volvió a verlo y se niega a hablar sobre lo sucedido. Louis afirma rotundamente ser heterosexual.

\- ¿Es muy tonto de mi parte creer que esta vez puede ser distinto?

\- El amor es tonto y doloroso. Requiere de mucha creencia para arriesgarse a luchar por él. Sólo procura tener avisado a tu corazón.

Asintió mientras Niall lo abrazaba. 

La puerta tras ellos se abrió y obligó a que se separen. 

\- Debo reconocer que es caliente. Intenta convencerlo de incluir a Zayn en su equipo –susurró Niall sonriendo de lado.

Zayn se detuvo sobre la entrada, saludó alegre y esperó por el rubio sin moverse de su lugar. 

Louis avanzó unos pasos más. Iba sin zapatos, cargaba una mochila en su hombro y una bolsa de comida rápida en sus manos.

Niall no mentía. Era caliente, muy caliente. Llevaba las medias amontonadas en sus tobillos, cortos pantalones negros y una entallada camiseta blanca. Cuando logró mirar más allá de su cuerpo, descubrió que traía el cabello sostenido en una elástica banda azul. Su rostro estaba despejado y sus azules ojos más acentuados.

\- ¿Podrías haberme ayudado, cierto? –se quejó en dirección a Zayn mientras dejaba caer la mochila entre sus piernas.

Harry rio, agradecido por la distracción del castaño. Hubiera sido vergonzoso que lo descubriera observándolo con la boca abierta. 

\- Nosotros nos iremos –habló Niall. Lo miraba con ojos que advertían haberlo visto y se burlaban sin necesidad de utilizar palabras-. Regresaremos luego del almuerzo. Puedes mantener esto cerrado hasta entonces, Harry. No hagan nada sucio aquí dentro, papá los verá a través de las cámaras y los niños comerán estos dulces luego. Vuelta de llave aquí, Harold.

Niall palmeó la puerta y arrastró a Zayn tras él. Decidió correr a poner llave en ese mismo instante. Necesitaba unos minutos de distracción hasta que su rubor disminuyera.

Louis pensaba lo contrario, evidentemente, dado que apenas volteó se aproximó hasta él y, elevado en las puntas de sus pies, besó su mejilla.

\- Hola, bebé.

\- Hola, Lou –saludó animándose a tomarlo por la muñeca-. Sígueme.

Caminó hasta colocarlos a ambos detrás del mostrador donde se hallaba la caja registradora. En su camino tomó las pertenencias que Louis había dejado caer. 

\- ¿Este sería el cuarto de limpieza versión tienda de dulces? Porque vengo de un arduo día de entrenamiento y puede que huela completamente mal.

\- Oh Dios, Lou. No hagas eso.

\- ¿Ruborizarte? Lo siento, he querido verlo con anterioridad y ahora que sé lo adorable que luces no podré detenerme.

\- ¿Te molesta comer aquí? –preguntó ignorando su comentario-. Si lo hacemos sobre la barra y alguien viene tendré que abrir, siempre lo hago.

\- Está bien por mí –sonrió y se dejó caer sobre el suelo para demostrarlo.

Louis colocó los alimentos sobre un espacio libre en la parte interior del mueble junto a ellos. 

\- Entonces, ¿fue un gran día como preparador físico? –cuestionó cruzándose de piernas en su lugar.

\- Lo fue -respondió Louis y Harry nunca pensó encontrar atractivo al acto de hablar con la boca llena-. Puedo ver a los muchachos entre los mejores equipos universitarios del año entrante.

\- ¿Universitarios? Creí que también estaban de vacaciones. 

\- Lo estamos. Liam, ya lo conocerás, está cumpliendo el rol de entrenador y debíamos prepararnos más para entrar en competencia con el equipo en nuestras manos. Conseguimos un permiso para utilizar el predio fuera de término.

\- Suena como un gran esfuerzo.

\- Lo es. Prometimos llevarlos a lo más alto y no podemos fallarles.

\- ¿Podré verlos en acción algún día?

\- Oh, sí, primero debes tocar la guitarra para mí.

\- No lo olvido –asintió antes de beber de su gaseosa. 

\- ¿Puedo probar algo? 

\- ¿Qué cosa? –pestañeó confundido y Louis rio.

\- Ven.

Se puso de pie y tendió su mano. No dudó en tomarla y aferrarse con fuerza para levantarse. 

\- Cierra tus ojos y promete no abrirlos. 

\- Me da miedo esto, Lou.

\- No dejaré que nada te pase, bebé.

Louis se colocó frente a él y avanzó entre risas. Se detuvo a los pocos pasos, todavía sin soltarlo.

\- Abre tu boca –pidió sin rastros de orden en su voz.

Cedió entre temores, sin saber qué esperar. Sintió una suave textura introducirse entre sus labios y reconoció al instante el dulzor del chocolate. Sonrió mientras lo degustaba.

Louis volvió a reír y por el amortiguado sonido supo que estaba cubriendo su boca.

\- Debes adivinar –informó. 

\- Maní, Lou.

Un cálido dedo golpeó sus labios indicándole que debía abrirlos nuevamente.

\- Almendra.

\- Eres bueno. ¿Qué hay de este?

\- Frutilla. 

\- ¡Hey! Ya puedes hacerle tragar sus palabras a aquella niña fea.

Soltó una carcajada y meció sus manos todavía unidas.

\- ¿Si sabes que lo de las cámaras iba en serio, no? -preguntó. 

\- Dime a cuál debo mirar y mandaré un saludo especial.

Negó divertido y se sumió gustoso en el intervalo silencioso al que los llevó su falta de respuesta.

Louis movió su pulgar para brindarle pequeñas caricias al dorso de su mano. 

\- ¿Lou? –una afirmación poco audible fue su pie para continuar hablando-. ¿Qué querías probar?

\- Lo mucho que me sigue intimidando tu belleza cuando te miro, aunque no estés mirándome de vuelta.

Abrió sus ojos para encontrar una ladeada y avergonzada sonrisa. Louis miró hacia abajo y le dio un apretó a su mano. 

\- Lou, también te quiero -confesó. 


	17. Dieciséis

**Bebé 13:00**

**"¿Jugo de naranja o de manzana?"**

**15:00**

**"Ese fue un gran entrenamiento. Creo que esos chicos agradecen estar teniendo un verano poco caluroso, porque estoy seguro que podrían morir haciendo eso bajo altas temperaturas"**

Acababa de tomar el móvil en sus manos cuando el último mensaje llegó. Recorrió el predio aturdido con su corazón bombeando fuerte y sus ojos moviéndose a gran velocidad.

Lo halló en la tribuna frente a él, recargado sobre la valla que cercaba el campo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Trotó decidido, olvidando el cansancio en sus piernas.

\- Hola, bebé.

\- Hola, Lou. Zayn y Niall me corrieron de la tienda. De hecho, tengo el día libre –frunció la nariz en una divertida mueca. Estaba seguro que nunca volvería a ver algo tan dulce como aquello-. ¿Te molesta que haya venido sin preguntarte?

\- Amo que estés acá, Harry.

Enviaría un mensaje de agradecimiento a Zayn. Había pasado toda la mañana planeando excusas para verlo, dándose por vencido luego de la tercer estúpida idea.

Un _"Hey, quiero verte"_ no era apropiado. Y si lo hacía, Harry podría descubrir lo ansioso que estaba por tenerlo a su lado en todo momento. Aquello no era bueno, no para alguien que quería dos cosas opuestas al mismo tiempo y no estaba seguro de cuánto podría aguantar tolerar aquel peso en sus hombros.

\- Oh, casi lo olvido –Harry descolgó la mochila de su brazo y rebuscó en ella hasta dar con una botella de jugo de naranja-. Supuse que ibas a tener sed.

\- ¿Qué tal si la respuesta era manzana? –no lo era, en realidad.

\- Te diría que no había.

Llevó la bebida a sus labios sin desconectar sus miradas. Jamás se cansaría de mirarlo y al parecer sus ojos fueron demasiado explícitos porque Harry sonrió tímido y agachó el rostro para concentrarse en la punta de sus botas enterrándose en el césped. 

\- ¿Almorzaste? –cuestionó. Harry negó y volvió a elevar el rostro hacia él-. Quien no pueda meterle un gol al otro, cocinará.

Señaló la cancha con su cabeza y retrocedió de espaldas hacia ella.

\- Eso me deja en desventaja.

\- Siempre puedes acobardarte, claro.

\- Trae una pelota, Lou.

Sonrió al verlo saltar el alambre y caminar en su dirección entre sonrisas.

\- Aquel es mi arco –señaló la portería tras él mientras colocaba la pelota en el centro del campo-. Te dejaré comenzar, bebé.

Harry avanzó despacio y movió el balón sin quitarlo de su lugar. Logró pasarlo en un ágil movimiento y soltó una risa ante su logro. 

Corrió tras él y le quitó la pelota con facilidad. 

\- Oh, vamos, Lou. ¿No me tendrás piedad?

Se detuvo y fingió perder el balón. Volteó a observar como Harry daba torpes patadas.

\- Puedes venir por él, Lou. Al menos intenta simular no estar dejándome ganar.

No le costó volver a tener ventaja. Pateó desde su lugar directo al arco, Harry intentó correr tras el balón y hubiera llegado si no fuera por el tirón que ejerció sobre su remera. Lo inesperado del movimiento los arrojó a ambos sobre el suelo.

\- Eso es roja y trampa –musitó Harry, recostado en el césped con el rostro doblado hacia el suyo.

\- Eso soy yo salvándote de comer algo hecho por mí.

Harry rio. Sus manos en el estómago, sus ojos achinados, sus hoyuelos acentuados.

Louis no estaba seguro de nada en su vida a excepción de las ganas que lo consumían en ese instante por besar a Harry. 

Se inclinó sobre él llamando su atención. Harry dejó de reír y se detuvo a observarlo de vuelta.

\- ¡Lou! ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo más? Debo cerrar –Liam gritó desde alguna parte y su voz fue como un empujón que lo envió lejos del cuerpo bajo él.

Miró hacia su amigo y por lo sorprendido de su rostro podía afirmar que había hablando sin enterarse de lo que allí sucedía. Levantó su mano pidiéndole un minuto. Liam asintió y volvió apresurado por donde había venido.

\- Ese es Liam, te mencioné que lo conocerías. La mayor parte del tiempo suele ser oportuno.

\- ¿Mi casa, entonces? Te debo un almuerzo y todavía no toqué la guitarra para ti –propuso un sonrojado Harry.

Llevaba segundos en soledad, el tiempo que Harry se incorporó del sillón y fue en busca del esperado instrumento musical. Sin embargo, aquel poco tiempo logró poner en marcha su cabeza, convirtiéndolo un poco más en el Louis con una promesa en su vida y menos en el Louis que hace unas horas moría por besar al hombre más hermoso con el que se había topado.

Sabía que sus debates internos no acababan bien, nunca lo hacían.

\- Elegirás tú la canción, Lou. Es menos vergonzoso de esa forma –musitó un sonriente Harry mientras regresaba a sentarse a su lado.

Harry bajó el cierre de la funda, de la cual cayó una fotografía.

Louis se agachó a recogerla y la sostuvo entre sus dedos.

Un pequeño Harry sonreía feliz entre dos mujeres.

\- ¿Son tu hermana y tu madre? –preguntó sin quitar la vista de la imagen.

\- Sí, suelo llevarla en mi billetera, olvidé colocarla aquí.

\- Son muy hermosas. Parece un momento feliz.

\- Fue mi cumpleaños número cinco.

\- Te veías adorable, deberías de haberme visto a esa edad. Cortarme el pelo de aquella forma tendría que haber sido ilegal.

\- Apuesto a que eras igual de hermoso que ahora, Lou. Lo comprobaremos con una fotografía.

\- Buscaré, pero no te prometo nada.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tengo fotos a partir de mis doce años.

\- ¿Quieres contarme? –se aproximó a él, causando que sus piernas se rozaran. 

\- ¿Recuerdas que te hablé sobre mi mamá? Ella no es mi madre biológica. Mis padres decidieron que no podían cuidar de mí o al menos eso explican en una carta que dejaron junto a mis datos. Mamá no puede tener hijos y decidió adoptarme. A mí, entre todos esos niños. Tenía doce, pero puede que haya alguna foto mía estando en aquel lugar, solían tomar algunas, puedo buscarlas y...

\- Lou –interrumpió cogiendo su mano.

\- ¿Qué? –susurró, inconsciente del sonido estrangulado de su voz.

\- Eras hermoso, sé que lo eras. Puede que suene feo, pero creo que esas dos personas te hicieron un gran favor en la vida, Lou. A veces la sangre no es suficiente y gracias a ello tienes una madre que te ama con el alma. Eso, mi Lou, es lo más puro que puede existir en todo el mundo.

Más que nunca estaba siendo el Louis de la promesa, pero a su vez allí estaba Harry sosteniendo sus manos y junto a él estaban sus ganas de besarlo yendo en aumento.

Entonces lo hizo, soltó el agarré, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y se inclinó a juntar sus labios. Harry imitó su gesto y le permitió sollozar inmóvil sobre su boca.


	18. Diecisiete

No supo cómo sucedió, sólo sabía que allí estaba. 

Se hallaba frente a la puerta de Liam con una vieja sudadera suya colgando en sus manos.

\- Lou –murmuró sorprendido.

Había algo con Liam, alguna especie de radar que lo ponía en alerta ante situaciones fuera de lo normal. 

O quizá era él que no sabía disimular.

\- He traído tu camiseta, la hallé en uno de mis bolsos y creí que podrías necesitarla –levantó la prenda a modo de justificativo.

\- Claro, pasa.

Lo guió en silencio hasta la cocina, donde pudo ver una abundante cantidad de alimentos y moldes para hornear cubiertos de harina.

\- Mañana cumple años mi padre –explicó-. Por cierto, te quiere aquí para la cena. ¿Vendrás?

Asintió cogiendo la cerveza que el castaño le ofrecía. Saltó sobre el único espacio libre en toda la mesa y meció sus pies en el aire con cierta parsimonia.

Liam le dio la espalda y continuó con su trabajo. Otro de sus puntos característicos, podía lucir relajado incluso cuando estaba expectante. Fingía normalidad para brindarle el espacio que necesitaba. Él jamás hablaría si el ambiente se predisponía a una charla seria con semblantes caídos y miradas perdidas. Liam estaba al tanto de ello. 

\- Abie obtuvo un 10 en geografía -contó. 

\- Eso es increíble –celebró Liam con excesiva simulación.

Bebió un largo trago de cerveza mientras observaba el cielo a través de la ventana a su izquierda. Estaba nublado y Louis se creía uno de esos personajes de dibujos infantiles en los que el clima cambia respecto a su humor.

\- Va a llover –acotó llevando nuevamente la botella a su boca-. ¿Recuerdas tú a Stan? Yo en realidad no lo hago, y le dije a Zayn que lo hacía. 

Esta vez no obtuvo más respuesta que una simple afirmación en forma de canturreo.

Era el momento, a ello había ido.

\- Besé a Harry.

Alcanzó a terminar la cerveza en lo que Liam detuvo sus movimientos y respondió.

\- Eso te asusta –no supo si era una afirmación o una pregunta.

\- No fue como la otra vez. Tú sabes, el chico me gustaba, sin embargo, no tuve problemas al acostarme con él, yo... era... No fue igual. 

\- Te da miedo que tu relación con Harry continúe porque sabes que luego de estar con él vas a dejarlo y no quieres que eso suceda.

Liam volteó a mirarlo mientras limpiaba sus manos en un trapo.

\- Lo que no entiendo es por qué, Lou –prosiguió-. ¿Por qué haces lo que no quieres hacer?

\- No puedo, Li.

\- ¿Cuándo sucedió el beso? –suspiró concediéndole el deseo de evadir su miedo, al menos por unos minutos más.

\- Hace dos días, le conté sobre mamá.

\- Y desde entonces no hablas con él -afirmó Liam. 

Bajó el rostro y mordisqueó su labio inferior. Estaba en lo cierto.

\- Lou, estás perdiendo al único chico por el que te has animado a enfrentar aquello que te impide ser feliz.

\- ¿Tienes otra? –cuestionó agitando el envase vacío.

\- ¿Hay algo que no nos hayas dicho, Lou? Si te guardas las cosas para ti mismo jamás podremos ayudarte a salir del hoyo en el que te has metido -dijo Liam, ignorando su pregunta. 

Liam no entendía. Nadie más que él conocía de su situación, de su promesa. 

Era tonto, creía, pero era su realidad. Había pasado muchos años con ella dentro como para intentar dejarla ir ahora. 

Era también Irónico. Cuanto más tiempo transcurría en su silencio, más estúpido se volvía su temor, pero más dolía y más lo limitaba.

Louis no podía hablar de sus sentimientos sin explotar en llanto, lo intentó una vez. Refugiado en un rincón de su habitación armó un pequeño discurso, imaginó cómo sería el diálogo y las reacciones que obtendría. Acabó temblando oculto bajo un edredón de su cama con espasmos de por medio. 

El timbre sonó al mismo tiempo que su boca se abría intentando escupir excusas.

Liam no se movió, pero tampoco resultó necesario. Zayn apareció sonriente, ajeno a lo que sucedía.

\- Lo siento Li, no me demoré con Niall, que por cierto tenía esa jalea de fresa que me pediste. Fue en el supermercado, no puedo explicarte la cantidad de personas allí dentro. Hola, Lou, creí que irías por Harry.

\- Yo...

\- Oh, no te preocupes –interrumpió arrepentido de su acotación-. Le he dicho que probablemente estabas ocupado con Abie.

Recibió el mensaje a mitad de la tarde. Un tímido **"Hola, Lou ¿Sucede algo? Espero estés bien. Me preguntaba si pasarías por la tienda hoy, podríamos ir por algo de beber o hacer lo que tú quieras, sólo avísame"** al cual no supo cómo responder.

Parecía mentira, Harry era actualmente protagonista de sus mayores miedos y extrañamente estar allí frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos, le producía la mayor sensación de seguridad que hubo experimentado nunca.

Según Liam debía ir a buscarlo. Tenía razón, al parecer, porque el chico de rizos le permitió ingresar a su departamento sin frío en sus ojos.

\- ¿Quieres, Lou? –ofreció mostrando su plato relleno de pastas.

\- No, gracias, yo... –se sentó junto a él en el otro extremo del sofá-. Lo siento, Harry. Cuando te pedí paciencia no lo decía en vano, entiendo si no quieres hacerlo es so...

\- Lou –Harry giró en su dirección y dejó su cena a un costado-. Hablaba en serio cuando dije que la tendría. Está bien, lo entiendo. ¿Has visto esta película? Es increíble.

Entendió entonces que no era bueno disimulando y ellos lo querían lo suficiente como para permitirle evadir los problemas.

Quería preguntarle si él sabía cómo era posible que la solución a tu conflicto sea el mismo conflicto. En su lugar, siguió su impulso y levantó el brazo de Harry para colocarse bajo él.

\- Te quiero, bebé.

Harry lo apretó contra sí y besó su cabeza como respuesta. Louis creía que podría prescindir de todo en la vida, siempre y cuando tuviera su cálido espacio sobre el pecho de Harry.


	19. Dieciocho

Llevaba varios minutos despierto. Estaba tendido sobre su lado izquierdo con los ojos todavía cerrados.

Su madre lo notaba apenas con una mirada. Louis, por su parte, continuaba acariciándole el rostro, completamente ajeno a la realidad. Su mano era temblorosa y extremadamente cálida.

Deseaba abrir sus ojos y preguntarle cuál es su miedo y por qué no es capaz de actuar de igual forma cuando ambos están conscientes. Lo frenaban el temor a que el castaño huya... y también su dedo delineando la comisura de sus labios.

Louis es todo aquello de lo que uno debe alejarse por falta de seguridad. Es como un puente colgante falto de escalones, del cual sabes que puedes caerte con facilidad, pero quieres cruzar de todas maneras porque al hacerlo tu corazón bombea con fuerza enviándole vida a cada célula de tu cuerpo.

El hombre era una completa confusión. Parecía una de esas aventuras sexuales a las que no vuelves a ver luego de despertar desnudo en la cama. No podía compararlo, sin embargo, Louis sólo lo había besado con inseguridad y luego de escaparse regresaba por su cuenta sin saber si debía continuar escondido o avanzar junto a él.

Harry no comprendía si estaban progresando o permanecían siempre en el mismo lugar.

Louis corrió para atrás su cabello y aquel pareció ser el último contacto.

Espero unos minutos y utilizó todas sus fuerzas para recrear un despertar de lo más real posible.

\- Hola –saludó cuando aparentó acomodar su vista y chocó con aquel par de un azul penetrante.

\- Hola, siento haberme quedado dormido.

\- Descuida, la película no era tan increíble después de todo.

Louis rio con despreocupación e inclinó el cuello hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se volvían pequeños y revelaban arrugas a sus costados.

\- Bebé, ¿puedes tú moverte? –preguntó intentando despegar su cuerpo del tapizado-. Siento que el sofá nos ha tragado a ambos.

Harry amaba al Louis despreocupado. Fue su turno de reír mientras rodaba su cuerpo para acabar sentado sobre el frío suelo.

\- ¿Desayuno, Lou?

\- Me temo que a esta hora se almuerza, nene –apuntó el reloj de pared con su cabeza, luego se inclinó para unir no más de un segundo sus labios-. Debo irme, de todas formas.

Era una aventura sin sexo. Asintió poniéndose de pie para ocultar su desilusión.

\- Mi madre ya se encuentra en el trabajo y he salido sin llaves ayer –explicó-. Cuando sucede, ella deja mi copia escondida en una planta. Debo regresar lo antes posible e informarle que todo está bien antes de que enloquezca y llame al 911. ¿Quizá quieras venir conmigo? Creo que puedes crear un almuerzo con lo que hay en la nevera.

Harry mordió su labio evitando sonreír estúpidamente.

\- Quiero, Lou.

Louis había dicho que el camino era corto y nada más salió de sus labios.

Podría romper el silencio él, pero algo en la expresión perdida del castaño le decía que estaba ordenando las palabras en su mente para formularlas en cualquier momento.

Su mano fue jalada y apretada sin demasiada fuerza. Bajó el rostro hacia allí y contempló al pulgar de Louis acariciando su dorso. 

\- ¿Te ha dicho tu hermana qué sintió cuando tú naciste? –preguntó inseguro.

\- Uh... –pestañeó confundido-. Estuvo enojada al principio cuando se enteró que era un niño. Supongo que lo superó cuando mi peló creció y pudo colocarme coletas rosadas. ¿Por qué?

\- Mamá ha estado viendo a una niña. Comenzó a tramitar los papeles de adopción.

\- Oh, ¿qué es lo que tú sientes?

\- Es aquí –murmuró señalando una casa sin contestar su pregunta.

Rebuscó en una maceta y tomó las llaves, luego lo arrastró hacia la puerta.

\- Iré a enchufar esto –movió su móvil mostrando la oscura pantalla-. Siéntete libre de revisar cada mueble -agitó su mano de forma desinteresada en dirección a la alacena. 

Harry giró aturdido en su lugar para quedar de cara a los alimentos sin prestarles demasiada atención. Se animó a abrir una puerta buscando mantenerse ocupado.

\- No sé cómo se siente en realidad, ¿sabes?

No lo escuchó regresar, pero al voltear halló a Louis sentado sobre un taburete con la cara recostada en sus palmas.

\- Es como... -prosiguió, sin poder finalizar ante el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta.

\- Louis, ¿estás aquí, cariño?

Los rebotes en la escalera anunciaron la dirección que tomó la voz.

\- Es mi madre –susurró-. Oh Dios, ella... tú... Quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Lucía aterrorizado, estaba completamente blanco y con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Lou, está bien si no quieres que lo sepa. No tiene que ser ahora. Le diremos que soy tu amigo, no tiene motivos para sospechar.

Se preguntó qué eran ellos, en realidad.

\- Mi amigo, sí. Ella no puede saberlo nunca, Harry.

\- Espera. ¿Estás diciéndome que nunca, _nunca_ –enfatizó-, le dirás acerca de tu sexualidad? ¿De lo que pueda pasar entre nosotros?

\- Nunca, yo no... -los pasos volvieron a hacerse presentes y su alerta aumentó-. No te muevas. ¡Estoy aquí, mamá! –gritó encaminándose en dirección a la sala de estar.

Su corazón ya no bombeaba con tanta fuerza y estaba completamente seguro de no querer cruzar ningún puente.

Harry lo quería. Esa era la única razón por la que se arriesgó una vez más a intentar llevar una relación con alguien que todavía no aceptaba su sexualidad abiertamente.

Sin embargo, tenía límites. Él no viviría una vida escondido.

Si debía llorar por Louis sería ahora, no más adelante cuando su corazón acabara completamente roto.

Caminó a pasos lentos hacia el sonido de voces y se detuvo a una distancia considerable. 

\- Estaba asustada, no respondías mis llamadas y aproveché el almuerzo para asegurarme que estés bien –la mujer lucía en verdad preocupada mientras recorría a Louis con la vista en busca de algo fuera de lugar.

Se tranquilizó al verlo intacto y al levantar sus ojos se encontró con él allí. Lo miró sorprendida.

\- Siento interrumpir –habló entrecortado dando un paso más-. Tengo que irme –continuó avanzando mientras ignoraba ambas miradas-. Adiós, Louis, gracias por todo.


	20. Diecinueve

En algún momento de aquellos tres días, su cabeza dijo basta y dejó que sus pensamientos se confronten por sí mismos.

Ya no hallaba fuerzas para explicarse cómo era posible defender dos contrariedades con firmes argumentos al mismo tiempo. Estaba enloqueciendo y le asustaba no poder huir de ello.

Había una parte de su corazón que pedía a gritos liberación, agotado de la pesada presión que comprimía su pecho creando sensación de asfixia.

Extrañaba su cotidianeidad, aquel sentimiento de inconformidad que aunque no era lo que quería, al menos se toleraba.

Harry llevaba setenta y dos horas sin responder sus mensajes.

Eran pocos, pero significativos. El primero fue una disculpa, seguido de un poco inteligente **"¿Estás enojado conmigo?"**. Comprendía su falta de respuesta hasta el momento, el dolor llegó cuando se atrevió a preguntar aquel **"Cuando dijiste adiós... ¿No era para siempre, cierto?"** que acabó de dar por vencedora a aquella parte de su ser partidaria de la resignación. 

La misma que lo lastimaba al insinuarle que esta era su posibilidad de volver a su vida antes de Harry, la misma que lo convencía del error que había cometido al intentar superar su promesa.

\- Por Dios, Lou, estás llorando. ¿Qué es lo que sucedió, cariño?

Creyó haber cerrado con llave su habitación antes de dejarse caer boca abajo sobre la cama. Tampoco estaba al tanto de las lágrimas corriendo libres por sus mejillas.

\- Está bien, mamá –musitó cerrando los ojos cuando su madre aproximó una mano hacia ellos para despejar el cabello que los cubría.

\- ¿Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo lo que sea, no es así?

Asintió rogando poder detener al mundo, que giraba a su alrededor ajeno al peso que generaba sobre sus hombros.

\- Quiero dormir -pidió. 

Funcionó el primer día cuando se desconecto de la realidad y el sueño entretuvo a sus demonios por un rato.

\- Llevas tres días aquí encerrado, cielo. Puedo afirmar que no estás enfermo. ¿Quieres contarme, entonces, qué es lo que te tiene así?

Su coraje y su cobardía debatían dentro de él haciendo latir sus sienes.

\- Abie estuvo aquí hoy –prosiguió su madre, frotando su espalda-. Dijo que debes ir por dulces. No pregunté su significado, ella afirma que te hará feliz. Cariño, verte feliz es mi mayor prioridad. Quiero que hagas lo que te lleve a serlo, siempre estaré orgullosa de ti.

\- Lo haré –susurró poniéndose en pie de golpe.

Pasó días en completa indecisión como para rechazar la primera orden concreta que su cerebro recibía.

No tuvo tiempo a pensarlo. Simplemente caminó envuelto en cansancio y lágrimas.

Al llegar a su destino golpeó la puerta grisácea sin estar preparado a lo que podría haber tras ella.

\- ¿Louis?

Un desorientado Niall se hizo a un lado dejándolo enfrentado a la pequeña reunión en la sala del departamento. Las voces cesaron y cuatro miradas se posaron sobre él: las confundidas de la madre y hermana de Harry, la preocupada de Zayn y la poco legible del rizado.

\- Dios, Lou ¿qué sucedió? –Harry llegó hasta él y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

\- Haz que se detenga, bebé.

Enterró el rostro en el torso ajeno y se permitió arrastrar. Inhaló fuerte donde el perfume de Harry se sentía y contuvo el aliento. 

Harry los guió hasta el balcón para aislarlos en la suave brisa exterior. Se dejó caer y provocó que Louis aterrizara en su regazo.

\- Lou, mi amor, si no me dices qué va mal no podré ayudarte. ¿Estás herido? –tomó su cara, examinándola de cerca.

Negó librándose para regresar al refugio que ofrecía su abrazo.

\- Sólo debes sostenerme, por favor.

Harry besó su coronilla y segundos después recostó el mentón sobre ella. 

\- Todo está bien, mi Lou.

Allí estaban, la calma que necesitaba y la tranquilidad de la que carecía hace tiempo. Venían en forma de cálidas caricias, de una suave canción susurrada y de un completo mundo por fin detenido entre los brazos de Harry.

No tenía noción del tiempo, mucho menos fue consciente de su cuerpo volviéndose pesado mientras caía en profunda relajación.

\- No me opongo a que te duermas sobre mí, pero antes necesito saber que estás bien.

Se incorporó despacio y recorrió con sus dedos la mejilla derecha de Harry.

\- Eres una gigante mancha de luces de colores –sonrió inclinándose a besar el ceño fruncido del rizado.

\- ¿Tomaste algo, Lou?

\- Me refiero a que eres tan, tan, brillante y fuiste lo único luminoso que divisé en tanta oscuridad. Estoy siendo cursi.

Buscó nuevamente su escondite en la curva del cálido cuello ajeno, donde posó momentáneamente sus labios.

\- No estoy seguro sobre a qué le tengo más miedo. Si a mi experiencia pasada o a lo que ella inculcó en mí. Es estúpido, bebé. Te lo contaré, sin embargo. 

Juntó aire y cerró los ojos para hundirse en la confidencialidad de la oscuridad.

\- Sucedió un mes antes a que mamá me adoptara. Con Jon, mi compañero de cuarto, vimos como Lenna echaba a gritos a dos hombres. Ella era dulce y cariñosa, siempre prometió cuidarnos. Decía que no debíamos ponernos mal cuando nadie nos elegía porque ella nunca iba a dejarnos hasta vernos cumplir nuestros sueños. Deberías haberla visto en aquel momento, luego de ese día se convirtió en otra persona.

Se detuvo a revivir los recuerdos y agradeció la silenciosa espera de Harry.

\- Ellos venían por un niño. Como pareja, quiero decir. Cuando Lenna se enteró, comenzó a gritarles que debían matarse y que si ellos no se animaban a hacerlo ella misma lo haría. Dijo que ellos no merecían ser felices y que jamás permitiría que arrastrasen a un chico a su degradante vida. Jon es homosexual, me enteré allí cuando corrió hasta ella entre lágrimas para intentar defender a los hombres con sus cortos dieciséis años.

Ajustó su agarre, pegándose más al calor irradiado por el cuerpo bajo él.

\- Fui testigo, durante todo ese mes, de los intentos de Lenna por _"corregir"_ a Jon. Fueron más que golpes, Harry. 

Apoyó su palma en el pecho de Harry, allí donde su respiración se cortó.

\- ¿Alguien lo supo, Lou?

\- No podíamos hablar. Mamá fue por mí y Jon escapó cuando se enteró que yo me iría. Me juré que debían gustarme las mujeres. Prometí hacer valer de algo toda esa tortura. Ella lavó nuestro cerebro, éramos chicos y fuimos convencidos de sufrir si decidíamos mirar hombres. No soy un niño ahora, pero el miedo sigue allí. Temo revivir viejos desprecios, temo volver a quedar en manos de personas así. He intentando sacarlo de mi cabeza, pero el paso del tiempo me jugó en contra. Sé qué debo hacer y no puedo hacerlo por cobardía, por temor a que si hago un cambio todo podría volverse sufrimiento.

Sintió a Harry pretender hablar y fallar en el intento.

\- No tienes que decir algo, bebé. Tenerte aquí es todo lo que me hace bien.

\- Nunca te soltaré, mi amor –Harry se movió, creando el ángulo perfecto para permitirle recostarse en él por completo.


	21. Veinte

Si le daban a elegir, hubiera preferido no recordar absolutamente nada del día anterior. Sin embargo, él recordaba todo al despertar. Estaba profundamente descansado con los dedos refugiados en el cabello de un dormido Harry.

Recordaba, de hecho, las suplicas realizadas al rizado para que se recostara a su lado mientras se aferraba a su cuello, imposibilitándolo de cualquier movimiento por intentar alejarse.

No le avergonzaba haberse sincerado. Su problema era haberlo hecho en aquel estado, devastado y sin disculparse con anterioridad.

Fueron dos las veces que durmió junto a Harry, suficientes para hacerle saber que contemplarlo mientras dormía era lo único que pediría hacer si el mundo fuera a acabarse.

Pero el mundo seguía girando y su valor era efímero para permanecer aguardando por más tiempo. Las palabras se arremolinaban en su cabeza buscando ser oídas prontamente.

Enredó un mechón y tiró con más fuerza de la necesaria, cuidando no producir dolor.

Harry arrugó su nariz y Louis rio ante el gesto. Jaló una vez más, luego acarició la zona cuando el par verde parpadeó lentamente hacia él.

\- ¿Tu madre te despierta así? –preguntó Harry con los ojos nuevamente cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- No, Abie lo hace.

\- Apuesto a que tampoco lo adquirió de su madre.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Aprendió del mejor.

Harry se carcajeó y ajustó el agarre sobre su cintura.

\- No sé cómo sigues aquí –confesó Louis y deslizó la mano hasta la línea de su mandíbula.

Sus miradas volvieron a hacer contacto. Brillo contra confusión.

\- Después de todo, quiero decir –prosiguió-. Perdóname por comportarme como un verdadero idiota.

\- No tienes que decirlo, Lou. Estoy aquí porque quiero estarlo.

\- Debo hacerlo, bebé, tienes que saberlo. Nunca antes estuve tan seguro de algo en la vida. Eres la única persona con la que puedo ser yo mismo. Me costó aceptarlo, pero jamás me he sentido tan bien antes.

\- Te quiero, Lou y seguiré haciéndolo. No importa el tiempo que necesites. Aunque lo intente, no podré alejarme lo suficiente para no volver a caer por ti.

Bajó el rostro para esconder su sonrisa en el pecho de Harry.

\- Estoy grabando esta conversación, ¿sabes? Te la haré escuchar cada vez que sientas ganas de dejarme luego de que haga alguna estupidez.

Harry besó su cabello en respuesta y mantuvo el contacto durante largos minutos.

\- Nunca tendré el coraje suficiente para conocer a tu mamá y hermana –irrumpió el silencio y se alejó para enfrentar sus rostros-. Oh, no me malinterpretes, bebé. Hablo de ayer, esa fue una memorable presentación.

\- Mi abuela estará contenta de oírlo en navidad. Si tiene suerte le contaré cómo conocí yo a tu madre –se supo sonrojado gracias a la risa del rizado-. Vamos, Lou, no fue tan terrible.

\- Prefiero no recordarlo, si no te molesta. ¿Dónde están ellas ahora?

\- No aquí, si eso te preocupa. Tenían planeado salir a explorar –Louis asintió, recorriendo una vez más su mejilla.

\- ¿Es mi culpa que tú no estés trabajando ahora mismo?

\- Niall me dio el día libre.

\- Oh por Dios, deberías estar pasando tiempo con tu familia –retrocedió alarmado.

\- Descuida, Lou, no es un problema.

\- No, debes ir con ellas. Llámalas y pídeles que te esperen. En verdad necesito irme en su ausencia, ya sabes, para presentarme apropiadamente.

\- ¿Me aceptarás un té, aunque sea? -no esperó respuesta y se levantó de un salto. 

Louis no supo si fue el té o la cercanía de aquel momento, pero podía sentir a su cuerpo arder y consumirse en necesidad.

Harry lo observaba sonriente con una mano en el picaporte de la puerta, próximo a despedirlo, y todo lo que él deseaba era inclinarse en las puntas de sus pies para cerrar las distancias.

Entonces lo hizo, sosteniéndole el rostro lo acercó hacia él y se animó a capturar sus labios.

Harry abrazó su torso y le permitió que desarrolle los movimientos deseados.

Acababan de separarse cuando Louis volvió a inclinarse para rozar sus labios una vez más. Luego giró para irse y huyó de las ganas que lo incitaban a permanecer allí sobre su boca.

Era la tercer cuadra que realizaba con aquella boba sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía un beso de verdad y Harry lo quería.

Lo quería y él no había dicho nada de lo que sentía. Cogió su móvil con sus extremidades todavía temblando.

**Mi Lou 12:00**

**"No lo dije porque yo lo sé, pero entonces me dí cuenta que no puedes leer mi mente. También te quiero, Harry"**

**"Más de lo poco que lo demostré, mucho más"**

**Bebé 12:01**

**"¿Estás utilizando tu teléfono mientras caminas? Eso es irresponsable"**

**Mi Lou 12:02**

**"Intento ser cariñoso aquí. Podrías facilitarme la humillación"**

**Bebé 12:03**

**"Ahorra eso. Ambos sabemos quién quiere más de los dos"**

**Mi Lou 12:04**

**"Eso es injusto"**

**"Yo escribo mensajes mientras cruzo la calle, eso me hace el más arriesgado por el otro de los dos"**

**Bebé 12:05**

**"Te hace el más inconsciente, en realidad"**

**"Tomaré eso como un chiste. Prefiero pensar que no eres tan idiota"**

**"Detesto los cementerios, ¿no te lo dije? Ahora lo sabes. No iré a visitarte si un auto te lleva por delante"**

**Mi Lou 12:07**

**"Oh, mi amor, eso es lo más hermoso que me han dicho. Soy tan afortunado de tenerte"**

**"De todas formas, no tendrías que preocuparte por mí. Estaré junto a ti de una forma no humana, como en esa película famosa"**

**"Bebé, soy nuevo en esto. ¿Es normal extrañarte a cinco cuadras de tu casa?"**

**Bebé 12:09**

**"Creí que eras más bien rudo. ¿De dónde ha salido lo empalagoso?"**

**Mi Lou 12:10**

**"Tú sí sabes arruinar momentos"**

**Bebé 12:11**

**"Te extraño también, amor, desde que cerré la puerta tras de ti"**

**"Lo cual me deja en ventaja una vez más, mi Lou"**


	22. Veintiuno

**Mi Lou 18:20**

**"¿Terminaste?"**

**Bebé 18:21**

**"Creí contestar en tu último mensaje, de hace dos minutos, que todavía no cerramos"**

**Mi Lou 18:21**

**"Te lo pregunté en mi penúltimo mensaje"**

**"No pretendas pasarte de listo si no tienes argumentos correctos, nene"**

**Bebé 18:22**

**"Me dirigía hacia Niall para pedirle poder retirarme antes, pero ahora me quedaré a ayudarlo con la limpieza"**

**Mi Lou 18:23**

**"Eso no es justo"**

**Bebé 18:23**

**"Piénsalo la próxima vez, cuando pretendas tú pasarte de listo"**

**Mi Lou 18:24**

**"De acuerdo, tú ganas"**

**"¿Vendrás antes ahora?**

**Bebé 18:25**

**"¿Tan fácil me crees?"**

**Mi Lou 18:25**

**"¡ESTOY ROGANDO POR TI AQUÍ, AMIGO!"**

**Bebé 18:26**

**"Eso suena mejor. Lo pensaré mientras atiendo a mis clientes"**

**Mi Lou 19:00**

**"A eso le llamo yo autocontrol"**

**"¿Lo viste? He esperado hasta las 19"**

**"Puedes salir a las 20, yo sé que sí"**

**19:20**

**"¿Te has enojado realmente?"**

**19:30**

**"Vamos, bebé, necesito verte. Es importante"**

**Bebé 19:35**

**"Oh por Dios, entró una manada de indecisos adolescentes. Niall perdió la cabeza al quinto batido, tuve que hacerme cargo. Esquivaré la salida escolar durante todo el próximo mes"**

**"No me he enojado, reina del drama y el sarcasmo"**

**"¿Debo preocuparme por eso _tan importante_?"**

**Mi Lou 19:36**

**"No lo creo, es bueno, a mi parecer"**

**Bebé 19:36**

**"Bien, ya me he preocupado"**

**"Saludaré a Niall y saldré de aquí"**

**Mi Lou 19:37**

**"Espera, iré por ti"**

**20:07**

**"¿Quién es ese sujeto que le coquetea descaradamente a mi novio?"**

Se mantuvo de pie sobre la acera de cara al interior de la tienda.

Niall reía descuidadamente desde la caja, demasiado entretenido con la situación. Volvió su atención a la alta y corpulenta figura masculina plantada frente a Harry al otro lado de la barra de malteadas.

El tipo no era listo, dedujo, dado que Harry tuvo tiempo de sonreír a la pantalla de su móvil –acto que lo relajó-, sin que él lo notara siquiera.

**Bebé 20:08**

**"¿Me lo estás proponiendo, Lou? Porque hasta hace algunos mensajes atrás me llamabas 'AMIGO'"**

**Mi Lou 20:09**

**"¿Estás disfrutando de esto, cierto? No me has respondido"**

**Bebé 20:10**

**"Su nombre es Jack. Es un gran cliente, merece cierto trato especial"**

Levantó el rostro. Estaba al tanto de su mandíbula apretada y no le importaba. Jack parecía sumergido en su mundo de palabras, ajeno a la sonrisa ladeada que portaba Harry mientras evitaba reírse frente a él. 

**Mi Lou 20:11**

**"Definitivamente lo estás disfrutando"**

**Bebé 20:12**

**"Más de lo que crees"**

Jack finalmente notó la distracción de Harry porque se inclinó todavía más e intentó meterse en su campo de visión.

**Mi Lou 20:13**

**"De acuerdo, es suficiente"**

No hizo falta que ingrese, sin embargo, dado que Niall había decidido intervenir.

Guardó el móvil en su bolsillo y esperó de brazos cruzados. Harry caminó hasta él con una enorme sonrisa. 

\- Hola, Lou.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido?

\- No es diversión, es alegría –encogió sus hombros y bajó el rostro-. Sin analizar esto demasiado, que admitas sentir algo de celos se siente como un avance, como que realmente me quieres –explicó dubitativo.

Louis tomó sus manos, lo aproximó a su cuerpo y unió ambos pares de labios sin detenerse a pensarlo. 

Había oído hablar acerca de la forma en la que se detenía tu mundo cuando hallabas a la persona indicada, de como todo parecía congelarse a tu alrededor.

Él mismo lo había sentido cuando todo parecía no poder detenerse hasta estar entre los brazos de Harry, aquella vez que se encontraba consumido por la oscuridad. 

No obstante, no lo entendía del todo, si debía ser sincero. 

Al separarse tiró de la mano derecha de Harry y lo obligó a que avanzara a su lado.

\- ¿Lou? –susurró-. ¿Qué debías decirme?

Allí estaba, aquella adrenalina inquietante empujándolo a vivir. En lugar de pausarse, el mundo giraba a más velocidad, invitándolo a no perderse de disfrutar cada partícula de él.

\- Avances, de eso se trata, Harry –rio. La misma estrepitosa carcajada digna de un desequilibrio mental-. No necesito de ellos, lo tengo en claro.

\- N-no entiendo.

\- Nosotros, bebé –balanceó sus manos unidas y lo empujó suavemente con su hombro.

\- Tú... -parpadeó hacia él, confusión reflejada en sus rasgos-. Lou, no necesito esto. Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras, yo no... –relamió sus labios y bajó el volumen de su voz-. No quiero que te arrepientas.

\- Es probable que no lo entiendas, pero cuando permaneces anestesiado tanto tiempo, lo sabes. Lo sabes con certeza, Harry. Estuve 22 años esperando _eso_ que me haga desear mostrarme tal cual soy. Dejé pasar todas las grandes oportunidades que la vida puso frente a mí por miedo a vivir. Me condicioné, desde mis doce, a permanecer encerrado en mí mismo, a ser alguien que no soy por vergüenza, por temor al rechazo. Me escondí del mundo creyendo que esa era la solución –sonrió sintiendo la sal de las lágrimas ingresar en su boca-. No te quiero cosificar, bebé, pero eres el _eso_ que tanto esperé.

Harry detuvo su andar y colocó su cuerpo frente a él. El rostro se le contraía en un claro debate, su boca se abría y cerraba insegura.

\- ¿Estás llorando? -preguntó finalmente. 

Volvió a soltar otra risotada, maravillado de la fluidez en los latidos de su corazón.

\- Probablemente esto fue lo más sentido que dije en mi vida y tú sólo preguntas eso –levantó su mano desocupada y recorrió libremente la mejilla de Harry-. Me gusta, había que romper el momento. No estoy triste, si es lo que te preocupa, lloro cada vez que hablo de lo que siento.

\- Dios, Lou, yo... Eso fue –Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, frustrado por su tartamudez-. Fue hermoso y... ¿Por mí? ¿Te animas por mí? Soy de los que los demás dejan a cambio de mantener su reputación y tú... ¿Tú sientes eso por mí? Nunca nadie sintió algo así por mí -insistió atolondrado. 

\- Por ti, Harry, eres maravilloso.

No supo si fue Harry bajando a su rostro o él elevándose en puntas de pie, pero estaban besándose y eso era lo único que importaba.

Mucho menos sabía qué había hecho para merecer tenerlo allí, aferrado a su lado, riendo de manera alocada. Debió haber sido algo muy bueno, sin embargo.

\- ¿Tu casa, Lou? –preguntó cuando estuvieron parados frente a su puerta.

\- No tuve tiempo de enseñártela la última vez.

Su cuerpo tembló ansioso al girar el picaporte.

En otra circunstancia estaría temblando de miedo. No ahora, no con Harry sosteniéndolo.

Tres pares de ojos giraron hacia ellos al mismo tiempo que Harry intentó deshacer el agarre que los unía. Lous aferró su mano con más fuerza y sonrió amplio.

\- Mamá, él es Harry.

\- Es un gusto conocerte apropiadamente, cariño -La madre de Louis se aproximó a él y lo envolvió en sus brazos-. ¿Te gusta la pasta, cierto? –apuntó en dirección a la cocina mientras la felicidad brillaba en sus ojos.

\- Iré a darte una mano –la madre de Abie se puso de pie y las dirigió a ambas hacia la cocina.

\- Es bueno volver a verte, Harry. No puedo decir lo mismo sobre ti, Tomlinson –Abie guiñó su ojo y regresó la atención al televisor.

Observó a Harry. Su chico lucía entre asustado y aliviado. Sus ojos verdes se achicaban divertidos y sus labios rosados se extendían en una contagiosa risa. Louis supo que nada podía estar mal en su vida. 

Fue durante la quinta partida de aquel viejo juego de mesa suyo que la sed llegó a ellos.

Era de madrugada y él en realidad odiaba la oscuridad de su hogar, pero no iba a mandar a Harry en busca de la bebida.

Se hallaba vertiendo jugo en el último de los dos vasos cuando la suave voz de su madre resonó tras él.

\- Lou –murmuró envuelta en su sedosa bata rosada.

\- ¿Sí? –volteó sonriendo con sinceridad.

Ella se acercó hasta él y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Debía hablar y por primera vez no temía hacerlo.

\- Confío en ti –confesó al tanto del dolor en los ojos que lo miraban-. No confiaba en poder ser feliz y temía perderte.

\- Cariño, mi felicidad eres tú. ¿Lo sabes, hijo? Estaré orgullosa de cualquiera cosa que hagas, mientras eso sea lo que te hace feliz. Estaría desilusionada de verte hacer algo porque _es lo que los demás creen correcto_.

\- Lo sé. No te defraudaré, seré feliz de ahora en más, seré yo mismo sin importar qué –se escondió en los brazos de su madre, deleitándose de la seguridad que lo acogía-. Nunca fui infeliz contigo y tienes que saber que siempre serás mi más grande héroe.

\- Te amo, mi niño. Vamos, suéltame ahora y vete a abrazar con el encantador chico que tienes allí arriba –lo empujó suavemente y peinó su cabello antes de besar su frente y girar dispuesta a irse.

\- Ma...-llamó obteniendo su atención al instante-. También te amo, pero es otra cosa lo que quiero decirte –ella rio mientras volvía a acercarse-. Preguntarte, más bien. ¿Qué hay de esa niña que deseabas adoptar?

\- ¿Estás bien con eso, Lou? –su mirada destelló alivio y alegría. 

\- No voy a mentirte, estaba aterrado de que encontraras a alguien mejor y...Olvídalo –sacudió su cuerpo. Ya tendría tiempo de sentarse junto a su madre y explicarle toda la mierda que había llevado dentro-, es cosa vieja. Me entusiasma ahora, ¿cómo es ella?

\- Oh Dios, estará tan feliz de saberlo. Es fantástica, tiene cuatro años. Y sus ojos, Lou, son tan parecidos a los tuyos.

\- ¿Cuatro? Es pequeña, Abie tendrá un nuevo blanco al que molestar –rio dirigiendo su atención a sus pies descalzos-. Supongo que Harry podrá ayudarme con ella, tienes que ver lo bien que se lleva con los niños, Ma. ¿P-puedo ir contigo a verla la próxima vez?

\- Haré las llamadas necesarias, Lou. Pregúntale a Harry si quiere ir también. Descansa ahora, cariño.

Estuvo en soledad el tiempo que le tomó a Harry ingresar en la cocina tras la salida de su madre. Tenía los ojos húmedos y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Cuánto exactamente escuchaste, bebé?

\- Lo suficiente para sentirme orgulloso de ti. Te amo, Louis.

Quería decirle que también lo amaba, pero sus labios ya estaban dulcemente ocupados cuando intentó abrirlos. 


	23. Epílogo

Sostuvo el pequeño rectángulo de papel arrugado entre sus dedos. Luego lo movió sobre la tenue luminosidad solar que le permitía releer las garabateadas frases que cambiaron su vida.

La primera vez que vio aquel mensaje anónimo, no creyó que podría terminar en este poderoso sentimiento que dominaba su corazón.

Él había imaginado una aventura, quizá un amigo a distancia con el cual hablar hasta que sus caminos se separaran y las conversaciones llegaran a su fin.

No estaba preparado para amar.

Ahora que lo hacía y su corazón latía por algo más que su propia vida, estaba aterrado.

Con Louis las cosas no habían sido fáciles, circunstancia que ayudó a su cabeza con la idea de algo pasajero. Pero entonces allí estaba, el amor colándose de forma inconsciente en su cuerpo. Como todo sentimiento, llega sin avisar y no tienes decisión sobre él.

Debía haberlo notado. Estaba en lo mal que se sintió cuando creyó no ser lo que él buscaba; en la desolación que lo consumía cuando temía perder a Louis, incluso sin haberlo tenido, y en la pura felicidad cubriendo su ser cada vez que lo besaba, como si formar parte de su vida fuera todo lo que le bastaba para estar bien. 

Estaba, también, en el papel que llevaba consigo desde el momento de haberlo recibido.

Louis se pegó más a su espalda, rozó piel con piel e hizo que recordara el por qué de sus pensamientos.

Estaba siendo paranoico. No desconfiaba del cariño de Louis, pero temía que el chico ponga en funcionamiento sus reflexiones y luego de haber estado juntos, decida que lo suyo moría allí.

Después de todo, nada le garantizaba que los acontecimientos de la noche pasada hayan desembocado en Louis los mismos sentimientos que en él.

\- ¿Escribí una palabra con mala ortografía y lo acabas de descubrir?

El rostro del castaño se elevó por sobre su hombro. Sus brazos lo refugiaron bajo su calor.

\- Bebé, ¿he hecho algo malo? ¿No te hice daño, cierto? -prosiguió plantando un beso en su hombro desnudo.

Era probable que Louis no lo amara, pero tampoco podría pensar en dejarlo si estaba susurrando aquellas palabras cerca de su oído.

\- Estaba pensando -respondió devolviendo el papel a su billetera y así liberar su mano para entrelazarla con la de Louis.

\- Lo noté -Los dedos libres de Louis recorrieron su cadera y esparcieron un cosquilleo al resto de la piel-. Solía mortificarme a mi mismo con pensamientos antes de conocerte.

\- ¿Qué... -tragó saliva preguntándose si hablar de ello era lo correcto o debía mantenerlo para sí mismo-. ¿Qué habría pasado si Niall le entregaba el papel a esa chica?

\- ¿Es esa tu pregunta? -la suave caricia ascendió a su abdomen y luego volvió a bajar en picada directo hasta su muslo.

\- Supongo -vaciló en un poco audible susurro.

\- Me temo, bebé, que pensar en ello no tiene sentido. En primer lugar, porque no sucedió de esa forma y debo agradecerle a Niall por saber distinguir la dirección de mi mirada. En segundo, porque yo estaría todavía perdido, tú probablemente conociendo a alguien más y esas no son imágenes que quiera reproducir en mi mente.

Louis lo volteó y se posicionó sobre él. 

\- No pienso que haya sido un error -Louis continuó explicando y llevó sus manos unidas hasta la almohada por encima de su cabeza-. Hoy, actualmente, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. No puedo decirte qué sucederá en un tiempo -aclaró mirando sus ojos, como si supiera a dónde iban en realidad sus dudas-. Me propuse vivir el día a día. Es graciosa la forma en la que nuestra mente se la rebusca para torturarnos con sucesos que no están a nuestro alcance y es ahí cuando nos perdemos de vivir lo que realmente está pasando. ¿Sabes qué pasa ahora por mi cabeza?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tú, un gato y un perro. Un sofá amplio. Un televisor digno de ver fútbol. Una luminosa cocina que jamás tocaré. Un jardín con piscina, cama elástica y una hamaca -Louis besó una parte distinta de su rostro mientras enumeraba sus deseos-. También quiero un altillo de techo vidriado y corredizo, siempre soñé con eso. ¿Te casarás conmigo, Harry? ¿Me dejarás patear tu culo en FIFA todas las noches?

\- ¿Eso no sería decir lo que sucederá en un tiempo? -su voz se volvió aguda.

\- Eso sería decir lo que hoy quiero que suceda en un tiempo. Verás, el día de mañana quizá decida dejarte ganar día por medio, quizá sea un asco en mi profesión y no pueda mantener una casa con esas comodidades. En el peor de los casos, tú puedes encontrar a alguien mejor y largarte de mi lado. Entonces, en ese momento creerás correcto lo que hoy no deseas que suceda. ¿Me entiendes, bebé? No sé quiénes seremos en unos años ni cómo nos sentiremos, sólo sé lo que siento hoy y no tengo intensiones de cambiarlo.

\- ¿Qué sientes?

\- Que te amo como nunca creí posible amar a alguien.

Fueron las palabras de Louis, acompañadas de sus labios, lo que le hicieron olvidarse por primera y única vez de su miedo a ser abandonado.


End file.
